The Memoirs of a Hero
by The Morrigu
Summary: Leaving his past behind, Harry Potter lives in the muggle word, albeit handicapped. There he raises a family, trying to ignore the pains of his past. But when the past catches up for him, and the world calls out for his strength, what will he do? HPGW
1. The Irrelevance of Winning

**_A/N: I own nothing, except the character you haven't heard of, the plot and other such things. I will try and encrypt this story with as much factual and symbolism as possible in order to make it more interesting to find alternative meaning in everything. Everyone likes a good conspiracy. Critics are welcome, as I am an aspiring writer and I will value what you have to say (and respond) even if it is negative.

* * *

_**

'_In spite of everything I still believe that people are really good at heart. I simply can't build up my hopes on a foundation consisting of confusion, misery and death.' _– _Anne Frank_

**The Memoirs of a Hero**

**Chapter I: The Irrelevance of Winning**

I had long since thought that the defeat of my enemy would leave me unemployed, so to speak. I had often wondered what would happen if my life ended, and my nemesis' did as well. My old mentor was quite right; death is the next great adventure. He is probably enjoying his adventure immensely, sucking on a lemon drop, while getting negative replies to his offers.

I had begun to think this not long after my seventeenth birthday, around a month after my mentor and grandfather figure's untimely death. My friends at the time found it slightly amusing, that I still retained my sense of humour. But even in these dark times I had long since figured that humour would be the only enjoyment that I could have.

It was not long after this that myself and my two best friends left the community to complete our own adventure. I remember distinctly my heart tearing apart as I watched the red headed beauty, who I had fallen in love with, stare at our figures as we left her behind once more. It was the last time I ever saw her, before thing began to get worse that is.

So began our hunt. The hunt to save ourselves, our world and its people from persecution, from an insane, but powerful man. Over the course of the year, we travelled across Europe. Learning and increasing our knowledge of magic, and more importantly, the knowledge of what Tom Riddle did during his years out of touch. Eventually we succeeded. We had found everything. All of the horcruxes had been destroyed. The book, the ring, the locket, the cup, the harp and the snake. After we had killed Tom's familiar, he had realised what we had been up too, and set about destroyed our world as quickly as possible. The Ministry regrouped at Hogwarts, as people looked towards the aging castle for hope.

My friends and I became heroes over our hunt for the truth. We became generals of the war; people respected us, looked up to us. We were no longer teenagers; we were adults, adults that everyone had such high expectations of.

On my eighteenth birthday, the day I proposed to my love, the Dark Lord struck. It was resounding, as they broke through the wards creating a metallic clang throughout the grounds, and we met them there. We fought fire with fire. In the end, I portkeyed the Dark Lord away to the place where it all started. Godric's Hollow. It was there that we duelled; it was there that I killed the most powerful Dark Lord for generations.

I knew what would happen now. I would be a hero, a saviour, more so than before. I also knew that I was dying. So, I decided to end it all right there and then. I didn't kill myself, no, I would never do that. I just pretended to be dead. I couldn't let my love, my friend and everyone deal with the celebrity status I would receive from this, she didn't deserve it. No one did. For all I knew, they could all in fact be dead. It would be pointless me returning. So with quick work, I transfigured a rock into myself. It took quite a lot of work, but in the end, there was a complete replica of myself, with no beating heart. I was dead. At this point, my power was abominably low, and I was gasping for breath, and the blood from my wounds coated my entire body. I laid down my wand, clearing it of any spells, and disapparated.

However, there was a problem that I never encountered. With my low magic, low concentration and bad condition, I caused something very rare to happen. A magic overload, a short circuit, or whatever. But what few don't know is that in the moments that you apparate from one place to the next, you become pure magic, and join the stream. I did just that, but instead of travelling with it, I became it. It joined my, fused with me, and eventually spit me out, changed, near a Muggle Hospital. I was found hours later, and rushed into hospital. For the next week, I was known as John Doe 321.

Once I had regained consciousness, I had been questioned for a name. I realised that it was time to use what my friends and me had put into place during our travels. Just in case something would happen, we created secret identities, unknown to everyone but ourselves. With this in mind, and the confidence that my fake identity would suffice, I told them this new name. But no sound came from my throat, so I grabbed the woman's pen, and wrote on her pad quickly. I felt my consciousness fading, as I heard the nurse's voice once more.

"Well, Mr Pearce, perhaps you would like to tell us how you got these injuries?"

I couldn't answer her question, as I began to lose consciousness once more. I am not really sure how long I was out of it, perhaps an hour, a week, and a month? Perhaps only a day? Time can be exact at some times, and uncertain in others. This was one of those. When I woke up again, I found myself in a white room, which was almost to bright for my eyes to handle. My right eye was covered, but my left seemed to be working fine. My right leg had a cast on it, but my left knee was wrapped up tightly. I ached all over, and had some burns on my arms. I opened my mouth to speak; my brain hadn't caught up to me yet, so I didn't think that I wouldn't be able to speak. As it turned out, my throat was bandaged as well. I had cut my throat, from battling the Dark Lord at some point. So due to this, I couldn't speak. What I didn't know was that it was permanent.

Hours passed, with me staring into space. Then a nurse entered my room. I distinctly remember hearing her gasp audibly, as she made her way towards me. She seemed quite young, if I recall correctly. She just stared at me for a minute, before leaving and calling the doctor in. A man came in, and brought a pad, and held it open and ready to take notes.

"Mr Pearce, can you hear me?"

I tried to speak once more, but I found that I couldn't.

"Don't try and speak, we have reason to believe that you have injured your vocal cords, and might be unable to speak, perhaps permanently. Just tap once for yes, twice for no."

I tapped once.

"Can you write?"

I tapped once. He handed me a pen, and I held it in my left hand. I was quite proud that I had learned to become ambidextrous. I then held the pen, poised to write.

"What's your full name?"

I wrote down three words. _Kieran Evan Pearce._

"Your date of birth?"

_March 21st 1980_

"How did you get these injuries?"

I shrugged, as though I was unable to recall them. I had figured that the best way to get away with this would be by pretending ignorance. I then scribbled on the pad. _Where am I?_

"Royal Liverpool Hospital. Do you have any family?" I shook my head.

I know that lying is bad, but I didn't particularly care at that moment. All I cared about was getting better, and going out once more in the world. So I continued my stay at the hospital, before being released two weeks later, being told to take it easy. I agreed, and left before they could ask any more questions. I then proceeded in sending a letter as quickly as possible to Gringotts. You see, the Goblins and me had come to an agreement some time ago. They would do as I say, if I paid them well. It was quite simple really. So I sent them a note, which notified them of my being alive. I knew that by now I would be reported dead, perhaps still missing. But soon my will would be read, and I couldn't have my friends having my money, when I needed it. So I told the goblins to transfer the money into Muggle Currency, and distribute it to some charities. I would then take the money away from these charities before they even realised that they had it. Voila, I had my money once more.

One of the things I noticed upon my stay during the hospital, aside from my muteness, and weakness in my legs, was my appearance. I figured it was the problem I had during apparating, as they did advise you not to do so if your injured. It was so much of a problem, my appearance changing. It was strange, as I had only read about such things occurring very rarely. As I had become pure magic, and the magic rejoined with myself, I now look relatively ethereal. My once jet black hair is now a stark contrast, by being blond-white. Bleached due to the amount of magic I channelled during my apparation. My once tanned skin was now paper white, not sickly coloured, just extremely pale. My eyes, remained the same green colour. The magical colour of emerald green was perhaps too pure of magic to be changed. My build and height had remained the same, and my scar had disappeared with the death of the Dark Lord.

From the day I killed the Dark Lord, I knew that I would forever be changed. I understood that acting wasn't one of my strengths, and that I would have to do everything in my power to keep this up. I also understood that there was no turning back. I was alone in the world once more, and on some level I hated this.

I was Harry James Potter, hero of the wizarding world, survivor, friend, fiancée and leader. To those who I loved, I was now dead. What was left of a dying breed of heroes. Farewell Harry Potter, who was born July 31st 1980, and died July 31st 1998. Aged 18.

I am now Kieran Evan Pearce, mute, and about to start my new life once more. I hope for god that I do not have to become what I once was. I saved the world once; I have no intention of doing it twice.

* * *

Harry James Potter, or rather Kieran Evan Pearce, sat on the grass outside the main building of the university he attended. It had taken him an entire year to catch up, and thankfully he managed to do so. He realised that magic had affected his learning capacity and in an entire year he managed to complete his GCSEs (coming out with 3 As, 5 As and 3 Bs) and later got his A Levels (receiving 5 As in Biology, Psychology, Chemistry, Geography and Philosophy). He then started to attend Liverpool University, after renting a flat for a year, he moved onto campus, studying Forensic Anthropology as a degree. He took part in sports activities as best as possible, his favourite being Tai Kwon Do and Fencing (He found them easy as to his quick survival training for the war). Now however, he was starting his second year of his three year course, and was looking forward to it immensely. No, Kieran wasn't a geek and obsessed about his school work. No, the reason for his enjoyment was the small, brown haired girl who had befriended Kieran out of kindness. The two of them were great friends, and with the occasional 'benefits'. At least they had been like that for the first year, and he hadn't seen her over the summer.

He looked up suddenly, when he caught sight of a lightly tanned, petite young woman, who came bounding up to him with two friends trailing behind her. Her dark brown hair was plaited, and her pale blue eyes were shining in the autumn sun.

"Kieran!" she called, a wide grin on her face.

Kieran got up from the grass, and made his way over to her and her friends.

"_Kendra." _He signed to her, grinning at her. "_Nice to see you again._ _How was your summer?"_

"Mine? Fine? Spent most of it in Newquay, was quite fun." She then offered him a sly smirk, and stepped forwards. "But I seemed to have been missing something."

"_What would that be?" _replied Kieran, playing ignorant.

"You." She murmured, and leaned up to him, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

It was at this moment, Kieran Pearce's heart fluttered, something it hadn't done for just over two years. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

* * *

"Kieran! Come on!" hissed Kendra, as she watched the blond haired man get dressed into some formal robes for the ceremony. "They might start without us!"

Kieran shot her a look which spoke for itself 'as if'.

"Just hurry up. Why are you so nervous anyway?" said Kendra, with a pointed look.

"_It's not everyday a guy meets his girlfriend's parents for the first time, especially on the day of graduation." _Signed Kieran rapidly.

"Girlfriend? I thought I was more than that?" asked Kendra, with a wink.

Kieran rolled his eyes, while grabbing his hat, and leaving his room, grabbing Kendra's hand in his.

"_Perhaps, but I would rather I ask your parents first anyway." _

The brown haired woman nodded her head anyway, and bounced down the corridor dragging a disgruntled Kieran with her. They arrived at a large gathering of parents and students, all of which were in formal clothes. They sat down in some spare seats, which were saved for them by their friends. Thus began to long graduation, as each student's name was read, and they received their diploma. When Kieran's name was called out, he rolled his eyes as the group of students from all of his sports activities, his own friend as well as Kendra's all cheered loudly. He made his way to the front, and collected his certificate, receiving smiles from all of his lecturers. He was the elected President of the Science's three years running; perhaps this might have had something to do with it.

He made his way down, and joined the group of officially graduated students. When Kendra came and joined him, he swung her around in the air, and kissed her deeply, causing a few wolf whistles from the near by students. But they didn't care. Kieran Pearce was acting his age for the first time in a while.

After they entire year had celebrated, the couple made their way over to where Kendra said her parents were. Kieran was met with a man and woman, with what appeared to be Kendra's older brother. _Wonderful_

"Kendra! You've graduated at last!" said what had to be her mother, as she gathered Kendra up into her arms. She then looked over her daughters shoulder, at Kieran, who felt a little out of place. "You must be Kieran Pearce, am I right?"

He nodded.

"I'm Penelope Williams, this is my husband Anton Williams, and our son Nicholas. I believe that you are already aware of our world?" asked Penelope.

He nodded once more.

"His grandmother was like me, Mum." Said Kendra. "He is well aware of the our world as well."

"Good, good, are you much used to the art of portkeys?" asked Penelope.

He nodded.

"Always good to know, have you both got all of your things?" They both nodded in unison, as all of there things had been put into specially shrunken trunks, stored in their pockets. After disappearing from sight, the five held onto a portkey, before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

At twenty two years old, Kieran Pearce was quite proud of himself. He had graduated from university, got married, got a job which paid unbelievably well and was now on the way to being a father. Both him and Kendra lived in the suburbs, Kendra working as an intern at a hospital, before becoming a fully fledged doctor. While he himself worked with the law enforcement when it came to identifying bodies and other such thing. He grinned to himself as he thought of Kendra's face when she told him that she was pregnant. It had been a shock, but the pair of them were very excited. Even more so when the doctor announced to him, that they were expecting twins. A boy and a girl.

His life couldn't really get much better, or so he led himself to believe. A pang in his stomach proved that he missed what he once was. He missed Ginny Weasley, the small red haired girl who he was to marry, and have this kind of life with. The red haired girl who was most likely dead by now. The one he would have his family with, the one who he would have enjoyed his life to its fullest with. But, as he had learnt long ago, you can't have everything in life.

He looked up towards the sound of his wife's voice, as a peaceful feeling of acceptance washed over him. He was home here. It was perhaps not his favourite, but it was his. He had a family to take care of now, and a reason to remain alive and something to protect. If anyone tried to harm his family, they would face the consequences. Harry James Potter may have been someone to not trifle with, but Kieran Evan Pearce was someone potentially deadlier and darker. When the time would come, the people of the world would be unprepared to face what is to come. All except Kieran Evan Pearce.

Harry James Potter died July 31st 1998, at the hands of the power he once controlled. He left behind his friends and family, to move on to the next world.

Kieran Evan Pearce was what remained, a silent man with a heart of cold, a shady past, a loving wife with children on the way. The one problem was his protective streak.

Elsewhere, in the northern highlands of Scotland, children celebrated the night of All Hallows Eve, eating sweets and other such food. Across the world, millions of children were knocking on doors, asking for sweets. Deep in the dark of forests, hundreds of people completed rituals to welcome the spirits of the past to the world, and a small group of individuals cheered, roared and shouted their new leader as he made his way up onto the platform. For four years they had remained in silence, but no more.

As Kendra Pearce called for her husband to help her, as she clutched the swollen stomach in pain, she had no idea the world her children would be born into.

Halloween, All Hallows Eve, 2002 was a date that no one would forget as a turning point for the world. For one family it was a night to celebrate as a pair of blond haired twins were born on that night, as for a group of people who sat in a house in London, it was a night of frightening knowledge as all of their worse fears were confirmed.

There was a new Dark Lord, but this time, perhaps more menacing than before.

* * *

**This was just an idea that came into my head, rest assured, there will be chapters, and this is not it. I am not that mean. I hope you all enjoyed this opening enough to pleasure me with a review. It keeps me happy. If you find anything wrong with it, or wish to ask my about something, leave it in the review and I will reply to it. **

**The Morrigu **


	2. Decision vs Outcome

**A/N: Just for the record, I own nothing except the plot, and other things which you haven't heard of. Some points of this story I received while reading other peoples stories, but don't flame me for it. Other than that, read and enjoy.

* * *

**

'_Good critics, who have stamped out poets' hope,  
Good statesmen, who pulled ruin on the state,  
Good patriots, who for a theory risked a cause.'_ – **_Elizabeth Barrett Browning_**

**The Memoirs of a Hero**

**Chapter II: Decision vs. Outcome**

It had been eleven years since I had made that decision that changed my life forever. One could call it a split second decision, one that was made quickly and not thought out. One that was foolhardy. But I like to think that the choice I made that day was a positive one, one which I was to make. I have never been a great believer in fate, destiny, chance and whatever else anyone can call them. I have been at their mercy since the day I was born, so I like to think I am one of the few people who can insult them, as we are such good friends after all. Perhaps not, but I like to think that I chose to make that decision that day, no one else made it for me.

Although now, eleven years later, I can see the fruits of that decision. Sure, I suffer due to my muteness, but the positives by far out way the negatives. I have a beautiful, wonderful wife, and three children with her. The twins, Aurora and Alexander, blond haired green eyed and polar opposites of one another in personality. Then Jasmine, my black haired, blue eyed little flower.

Like I said, I would like to say that I did fall in love with Kendra upon my own accord, but I can't help thinking that some higher being just wanted me to stay in contact with the wizarding world. You see, Kendra was a squib. Her parents and older brother, in fact the rest of the family were all magical, purebloods in fact. However, they are not as against squibs and muggles as much as say the Malfoy's or the Black's. The Williams were neutral during the war, and are a lesser known Pureblooded family due to their children being home schooled, and preferences to only attend family gatherings and not public ceremonies. The Williams were the British branch to the Saint-Clair clan, which originated in Italy and now spread across the world. It was due to this that its information network was extremely well informed, and family was very important. From this network, I found out some very important information, information which I wouldn't have found out if I had lived as a muggle as I had intended.

So I ask myself, was I meant to fall in love with Kendra, and become part of this prestigious family who the likes of the Malfoy's would love to be part of. It had been around six or seven years ago, around the time that the twins were born that I first heard about this new Dark Lord. I, like the rest of the family thought it were a joke, but apparently it was not. Attacks started again, except this time on a grander scale. The world was being attacked, by an unknown foe. Supposedly anyway. Like I said, the Saint-Clair family had a very well informed network. We probably knew when the new Dark Lord rose just after it happened, or even perhaps while it was happening. That was how well informed we are.

There are six families which are part of the Saint-Clair Clan. There's the Bernette's, who orientated from Britain before moving to American two hundred years ago. They're probably the fourth most influential family. There's the De Winter's, who are a French family, who have been part of the clan for centuries. There's the Damola's, who are the latest addition to the clan, an African family who joined around two centuries ago. Then the Miyazaki's, and oriental family who have also been part of the clan for generations. The William's family has been part of the clan not long after it's founding, and the current Lord Williams (my father-in-law) is married to High Lord Saint-Clair's sister (my mother-in-law). In order to be part of the clan, and the family as a whole, one must first marry into it, then take part in a ritual to test their loyalties and their power. Those who fail, lose their magic power. A rather bleak option, I must say. Thankfully, due to me being a 'squib' I never had to take this option, as I married the Clan's only existing squib, Kendra.

But, my point is that I feel as though I was compelled to fall in love with her, for the reason of me finding my own information network, and my own potential army. It was no secret within the clan that each family had their own particular strengths, and that they would prove a competent foe to anyone. They just didn't like the idea of being part of a war which didn't involve them, it is the reason why they never involved themselves with the wars with Voldemort.

It was well known in fact, that each of the six families had their own strengths and abilities. The Miyazaki's were good with blades, stealth masters and competent magic wielders. They also headed a group of elites in Japan, who were trained assassins, who worked primarily for the family, before anyone else. They were the shadiest of the families, delving in the darker areas of both worlds, they were masters of the underworld, and feared around the world. They had a small private army, of expertly trained ninja and samurai, and other such people.

The Bernette's were a light oriented family, skilled craftsmen, and very good with animals. They preferred the more hands on approach to anything, and were also on good terms with the magical community. The Saint-Clair's were naturally kind people, good charmers and excellent magic users. All were excellent strategists, and seemed to have an endless list of favours owed to them. They also seemed to all have the ability to be Animagus, which was strange in itself.

The Damola's were all Voodoo practitioners, and also used dark arts and other such things, while being well versed in other magic's. They also headed the tribes of Africa were others like them were part of their own community of voodoo practitioners, forgotten by the world because of their dark oriented magic. The De Winter's a neutral family, despite their knowledge of dark magic. They were experts when it came to law and politics, slightly old fashioned beliefs, and were no slouches when it came to magic. Due to their connections with the French ministry, they had scouted out talents, and took them from the system, training them separately, creating their own army.

Lastly, the William's were all masters in one subject or another. A naturally light oriented family, the William's also funded the Elite Magical Force of Britain, who was Auror's, Unspeakable, Hit Wizards, Spies and other sorts of people who were the best of the best. They had taken part in the war against Voldemort's anonymously, under the guise of being volunteers.

But, from the knowledge that I have about the new Dark Lord, I know that we must have to use all of our resources in order to kill him. After all, fate must have given us a reason to have so many people on our side. So why not?

* * *

"Kieran!" shouted Kendra, standing up from her place on the couch. Her husband, who was in the Kitchen, rushed in. His wife, who was pregnant again, gazed at him with pain filled eyes, breathing deeply. "My water just broke!" 

Kieran nodded his head, and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He threw it into the fire, and stepped through. Instead of calling out a destination, he just disappeared. He reappeared in a grate, in a large manor in south Wales. A house-elf met him, bowing him out of the grate and into the reception room.

"Master Kieran! Wika is happy you is here! Master and Mistress Williams aren't in, but Master Nicholas is. Should Wika get Master Nicholas?"

Kieran nodded his head, and watched as the hyperactive elf disappeared with a 'pop'. He glanced around at the rich features of the reception room. From the angular arched windows, to the ornate fireplace by which he came, everything gave off an aristocratic and expensive air, but not the kind of snotty way, more of a relaxed, calm and sophisticated air. Something which other pureblooded families seemed to mistake for arrogance and eagerly copied. Kieran's eyes ceased in their probing as a young man came to meet him.

The two men gave one another a brief hug. The new man appeared to be slightly older than Kieran and also slightly taller. The man had chocolate brown hair, sharp, angular features. His slate grey eyes seemed to be sparkling as he dusted down his navy potions robes. Nicholas Williams, Kendra's older brother, was a world-renowned Potions Master after he published his work on mind potions, which caught the attention of the magical community. Since his celebrity status, he had taken up the post of Potions Master at Hogwarts, and had been their for five years or so. He also liked to spend the holidays at the manor, rather than at the school. He also spoiled his nieces and nephew terribly, and was about to get another chance to do so.

"Kieran! What are you doing here?" asked Nicholas in his usual rambunctious tone. He brought out his wand and pointed it at Kieran, and a jet of light hit him, and words formed in front of Kieran.

'_Kendra, she's gone into labour again.'_

"I thought she wasn't due for another month or two."

'_So did we.' _Replied Kieran, with a role of his eyes.

"You want me to watch the brats?"

Kieran nodded and the two of them disappeared through the floo. They reappeared back at the house, what a blond haired pair of twins were keeping their mother company, and trying to calm her down.

"Kieran!" she shouted, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. "Get over here!"

Nicholas gave his brother in law the thumbs up, as he brought his wife over to the floo, and they flooed to St Mungos. Although the possibility of their children being magical was low (at least that's what everyone thought), where was still a chance, so all children born of squibs had to be born at a magical hospital in case something magical happened during the birth. It had been rumoured that when Albus Dumbledore was born, there had been a magical surge of energy which knocked out all magical equipment for miles. Also, when Harry Potter was born, the magical energy he gave off threatened to destroy the wards concealing the hospital from the muggles. Funny thing was, these rumours only started after they defeated a Dark Lord. Strange…

The two arrived at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies with Kendra calling out for a healer. The waiting room was decorated for Christmas which was only three days away. Together, the husband and wife made their way to the maternity ward, which they had been to twice in the last seven years.

Elsewhere, many miles north of London in an old castle, a large group of students sat down to eat a feast which House Elves had dutifully made. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall observed her students as they interacting with one another. She remembered another time where in this very room, everything wasn't as relaxed. Although there was a new Dark Lord on the horizon, and attacks had started up again and there was Death Reports in the newspapers every other day, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry didn't seem to care. They continued their studies, preparing for the outside world, there was no teasing, house rivalries or anything. For the first time since Salazar Slytherin left the school, the school was united. Just was both Albus and Harry would have wanted.

The time for mourning had long since passed; in fact it had passed eleven years before. Although some may say that it was with a united front that they won the war, those who were on the front line knew that this isn't what won the war. It was Harry Potter that did that. She could remember him vanishing on the grounds of Hogwarts with Voldemort in tow. The battle had come to a standstill as both of the leaders vanished. The Auror's seeing a distraction launched an attack. The Death Eater's didn't stand a chance. Then as they were preparing to go and find Harry, an energy hit the grounds and the ambient magic of Hogwarts came to life, dancing in tune to this foreign magic. Then it vanished and everyone began to fear the worst. All of the leaders of the war immediately went on a search for Harry. Her, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Alastor, Remus, Ginny and Bill searched for two days until Remus and Ginny checked Godric's Hollow only to find his body there in the process of decaying. There was a large magnitude of stale magic in the air and a pile of ashes with Voldemort's wand in the centre. This was what remained of what was once the greatest Dark Lord in history. A stoic Remus and a distraught Ginny returned to Hogwarts with Harry's body, his and Voldemort's wand and Voldemort's ashes in tow. Harry's body was buried privately, its location only known to friends and those considered family. His and Voldemort's wands were buried with him, and Voldemort's ashes were scatted about Hogwarts on the place where he never conquered. The world pulled itself together and set about repairing the damage wrought by warfare when the biggest bombshell of all hit them.

At the beginning of September, when Hogwarts reopened the largest shock of all came from Ginny Weasley, it was revealed that she was pregnant, four weeks gone. The child was Harry's. The next generation was to be born in a world of peace. The wizarding world sought after Ginny like a moth to a flame. She then went into hiding. Raising the child away from the public eye. She had been seen a few times by the public over the last ten years, and Minerva had been one of the few who had been to the safe house as a guest there. But a new year was afoot at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the time for mourning was over. The time for new beginnings, new evil, and new good and new heroes to go down into the history books was in process.

But the heroes of the past could not go unnoticed. Those of the Order who had survived the war, especially those just out of Hogwarts were exceptionally more skilled than they were before. Ron and Neville enrolled as Auror's, and later became qualified. However Neville's first love had always been Herbology and he took up the position of Herbology Professor when Pomona retired. Ron later continued as an Auror, in his friend and brothers memory, and later became Head of Auror's. Hermione got scouted by the Unspeakable's, and joined their ranks. She never really revealed what exactly she did there. Her and Luna became much more friendly, which encouraged rumours that Luna was an unspeakable and the editor of both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler.

All four of them had been at the birth of Ginny's child, Ivy Lily Potter. So had Minerva, in a small village in Devon, the black haired green eyed baby was born, March 21st 1999. The little girl could not be anything but Harry's child. Ginny remained in Devon living as a muggle with little Ivy, with godparents Hermione, Neville and Luna and Uncle Ron visiting regularly. Ginny opened up a small restaurant on the coast, which eventually became popular and she then opened up a chain of restaurants around the country. Although her schooling was unfinished, it had been rumoured that Ginny Weasley ranked eighth on the worlds most powerful witches. The magical world as a whole never saw hide or hair of Ginny Weasley or Ivy Potter for ten years. However, they were about to get a shock. Ivy Lily Potter's name was on the new first years for next year. Meaning that if she was anything like her father, the school wouldn't be the same ever again. A small smile crept up onto Minerva's face, yes, the time for new beginnings was afoot. Lets just hope that they would all be ready.

* * *

It was on the night of December 22nd where the strange phenomenon happened again. It happened every three or so years. It began on July 31st 1998, then March 21st 1999, October 31st 2002, June 22nd 2005 and now December 22nd 2009. Magical experts monitored it religiously. Although the first happened just on Hogwarts grounds, they were now hitting the entire magical community making it visible to muggle's, it took teams of expert warders to hide them again. These people believed that it was the work of the new Dark Lord. Others thought that it was the work of mother nature, as each of these dates fell on Sabbaths. Others, those who were at the battle the day of the first phenomenon, think that it is a sign from the Boy-Who-Lived himself. Those among his closest friends believe that he would come back, in one form or another, to do his 'saving people thing'. This was one of the reasons why Ginny had gone into hiding, to stop the wizarding population from hunting her and Ivy down, thinking that Ivy was Hary reborn, the new saviour. The wizarding's Holy Grail had come upon the world, and it was only a matter of time when the wizarding and muggle worlds have more in common. **(1)

* * *

**

It was the beginning of summer, a petite girl with long black hair and large bright green eyes jumped around the house in excitement at the prospect of going to a magic school. Ivy Lily Potter was looking forward to this day, all because of a letter she received a week before.

'_HOGWARTS_ _SCHOOL_ _OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall (Order of Merlin: Second Class, Chief Sorceress of the EWOC and Leader of the Transfiguration Foundation.)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster.'_

She of course knew all about the magical world from the stories her mother told her about her father. How great he was, and how he saved everyone. She knew how much her mother missed her father. From what she could tell, he died hours after she had been…she didn't want to think about that anyway. It was just, wrong. But she could understand why her mother wanted them to be in hiding, because she was the miracle baby. The daughter of their saviour. His only remaining bloodline, the heir to the Potter's. It was why her mother wanted her to have his name. So someone could carry on his legacy. So his daughter could. She could tell her mother didn't want her to go to Hogwarts, but knew she had to let her go and let her face the world. It was why Ivy was slowly making her way upstairs to her mother's room, breakfast tray in hand. Slowly opening the door, she closed it and set the tray to the side. Creeping to her mum, she called to her softly.

"Mum?"

A slight groaning noise.

"I made breakfast. Pancakes!"

A more conscious sound.

"Mmmm…it tastes nice.."

"Don't you eat my breakfast Ivy Lily Potter!" hissed Ginny, opening her brown eyes to stare at her daughter.

"I had no intention of doing so." Replied Ivy, a large grin on her face.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny, sitting up in bed, and stretching.

"Nine."

"On a Saturday? Why did you….Oh….I promised we would go to Diagon Alley today didn't I?" A nod. "That's why you brought me breakfast?" Another, "Guess I have no choice, eh?"

A 100 watt smile appeared on Ivy's pale face, as she bounded out of the room. Ginny shook her head, bring the tray towards her. After eleven years of hiding, it was time to face the music. She just hoped that Ivy was ready for it.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the other side of the country, in a small manor on the edge of a small town, a rather large family were about to have a get together. The Saint-Clair clan were to have their annual summer get together. This time it was to be hosted at Kieran's and Kendra's home. Whoever was able to come would do so, so they had employed a few house elves in order to serve drinks, keep the food topped up and to keep an eye on the children. The house had been warded by Kendra's parents, to keep muggles away. As Nicholas had pointed out, the get together wouldn't be right if the house elves cooked a barbeque, so the Potions Master was stood around a barbeque, cooking, wearing nothing except a pair of shorts and an apron. Guests began to arrive by floo or apparations or the occasional portkey. Kieran had managed to get some speakers on the veranda so there was some music on. The children (with the twins and Jasmine in the lead) were chasing the house elves. 

"Kieran!" called Kendra, walking over wearing a halter neck bikini and a long sarong. She looked good for a woman with four children. "Could you hold Gabriel for a bit? He's getting too heavy for me." She held out the seven month old baby boy, who wore a large hat and a sun lotion charm. Kieran nodded his head, and lifted his gurgling son out of Kendra's arms.

"Keep an eye on Nicholas for me. I don't trust him with the barbeque." She shot a glare in her brother's direction, as said brother lit the coals with his wand. Shaking her head, she continued. "I am going to go into the pool." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, before removing her sarong and jumping into the pool. Where her mother and cousins already were. Lifting Gabriel higher up onto his shoulder, he walked towards a house elf to get himself something to drink.

"Kieran!" called Anton Williams, Kendra's father. He was stood around the edge of the pool, with the other heads of the families. David Bernette, the American who had dark brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, was drinking what looked like muggle beer, and was in conversation with Jean De Winter, the French aristocrat who worked in Politics, the pale featured man was happily supping some wine. Li Miyazaki, the Japanese man, who had connections in both criminal underworlds, thought never confirmed, was nodding along with the deep voiced, tall black man who was Michel Damola, a Kenyan whose goal in life was to bring his cheating wife back from the dead, to just kill her (again perhaps?). Lastly, High Lord Carlo Saint-Clair, olive skinned and extremely dark featured, was watching his wife and sister as they were in the pool, while keeping a watchful eye on his grandchildren. Anton grabbed his wand, and cast a charm so Kieran didn't have to sign.

"We were just talking about he latest news." Said David, a large grin on his face.

"_Really? What's so special about it?" _asked Kieran, keeping an eye on Aurora and Alexander who look as though they were up to something as they kept looking over in their direction quite a lot.

"You know about what happened after the Dark Lord was defeated?" asked Jean. "It was big news back then."

"_No, I wasn't in contact with the wizarding world back then, because my grandmother had died. I only really came in contact with it again after I met Kendra."_

"Well, during the time you missed, a huge shock over came us all, the survivors of the battle were equally shocked too, especially Potter's closest friends, when the girl Weasley, his fiancé, announce she was pregnant. Papers loved it mind you, but the thing was, she just up and disappeared." Said David, Kieran's heart was pounding. Ginny was alive? Ron? Hermione? Neville and Luna too?

"There had been a few sightings of her, but none too certain, but the kid was definitely Potter's. I figure this is why you haven't heard about it, seeing as it wasn't in the papers anymore after about two years. But, this year the kid is meant to go to Hogwarts. So they went to Diagon Alley, and got caught by the Press."

"It's a little girl. Miss Weasley was trying to move the crowd, but failed. She's a little thing. Black hair and his green eyes. Called Ivy Lily Potter. This little girl is meant to save us from the Dark Lord. Anyway, good to know we have someone to rely on." Michel snorted.

"_Yeh." _Said Kieran, his thoughts elsewhere. What was he to do? He had made his decision, and he could hardly change it now. His mind had been set that day, all of those years ago. The product of that decision stood before him, one wife, four children, good life and anonymity to the wizarding world. Well, for the moment anyways. Kieran then came to the world of the living, when he felt a huge shove from behind, and he went flying into the pool. Behind him, he heard the others follow. Gabriel had been lucky enough not to hit the water, due to his grandmother's quick levitation charm. On the edge of the pool, roaring with laughter, was the entire Saint-Clair clan's youngest generation. The twins were holding onto each other, laughing. Mischief was the only thing that they had in common. Kieran scowled, reaching up and grabbing the crying Gabriel from midair. From the corner of his eye he saw Kendra climbing out of the pool, and stalking over to the kids. He wouldn't miss this for the world. No matter what it was, Harry Potter was dead. Permanently.

* * *

There is a balance in everything that exists. Opposites in order to keep everything going. If this balance is not there, Chaos ensues. Good and evil are the eternal balance. There have been many avatars of good and evil, ethereal beings which were neither human nor inhuman. They were able to receive immortality in the human worlds, only being able to die by their own hand, or their opposite. As soon as one died, it would be reborn again. But these beings hardly ever reached an avartarial state. Where both the good and the bad were at full power, and had possessed powers long thought to have vanished from the world. The only ones to do so were Merlin and Morgane Le Fay. There have been many candidates for the avatar of light and dark since, but none of them ever received the title as they never transformed to full power. They never did this because they killed their nemeses before this could happen. Two candidates were Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle was killed by Harry Potter, who was then transformed into a being of pure magic. This was something else, something that has never happened before. 

Those up above believed that he had transformed into something insignificant. But this soon changed, as no more dark avatarial candidates were born after the Dark Lord's demise. But three more light candidates were. They all had one thing in common; Harry Potter's blood ran through their veins. Unable to come to a decision of what to do, the demons who ran the underworld took it upon themselves to send a demon into the midst, in order to restore the balance. This demon was the rumoured Dark Lord, who had begun to gather followers, in order to take over. But he was never meant to do that. He was now operating without permission from the other planes, his plan to dominate the world, however, the only thing standing in his way was Ivy Lily Potter, the now four other children of Harry Potter, and Harry Potter himself. However, the problem with Harry Potter was that he had transformed before he should have. Before his body was prepared for it, meaning that although he had transformed into the avatar of the light, his power and the consequences of this were unknown.

What the avatar of the light now look like, and his current location were also unknown. The only thing the demon knew was that Harry Potter and all of his kin had to be killed for his plans to work. Never mind the balance, what mattered was the take over, that was it. He would be the new avatar for the darkness. This would end here and in this era. The world would be unprepared for his strike, better still, Harry Potter would be unprepared. Yes, he would succeed.

* * *

Kieran held his wife's hand, as they waited patiently for the healer to come back into the room. He shared a look with his wife, trying to convey all of his thoughts and feelings in that one look. It had all started a month ago, not long after the Summer Party. Kendra had been complaining about cramping in her legs, and numbness in her feet. They didn't think much of it at first, but as the problem persisted, Kieran began to get a major sense of déjà vu, and immediately took her to St Mungo's, waiting anxiously for the healer to come back with the results of the tests they had conducted upon Kendra. Kieran lifted his head, in the direction of the door as it opened. Healer Loris came in, a sad look on his face, and Kieran knew that all of his fears were confirmed in that one look. 

"Mr Pearce, Mrs Pearce, the healers here at St Mungo's has identified what exactly the problem is." Began Loris. Kendra leaned forward eagerly, intent on hearing what exactly was wrong with her, and how to fix it. "It is something which as of the moment remains unnamed. But the symptoms remain the same in every case. As does the result at the end. Every patient who has come into contact with this disease has suffered from the same cramping conditions, and numbness as you." He nodded to Kendra. "Eventually, this will worsen. With it loss of touch becomes in increased, followed by sense of smell. Then your immune system will decrease, eventually becoming nonexistent, followed by the rest of your senses and you major body organs. Then death."

"Is there a way to cure this…thing?" asked Kendra.

Loris looked from one to the other, before continuing.

"You must understand, this disease is relatively new. Its origins are unknown, and some believe that it originated from this new Dark Lord. He created it for his own purposes naturally, in order to…"

"**IS IT CURABLE?"** shouted Kendra, standing up, while Kieran followed, and arm wrapped around her should.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Loris, lowering his head, as Kendra collapsed onto her chair, staring at the healer in shock. She was shaking her head, disbelief lining her features. Kieran kneeled in front of her, and put a comforting hand beneath her chin, making her look at him.

"**NO!" **she sobbed, launching herself at him, tearing streaming down her face. She sobbed onto his expensive suit, soaking it through. "Noooo!" Was the anguished cry that echoed through St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, and there going to be loads of emotional scenes coming up. As I may or may not have pointed out, this story is going to be quite short, roughly around ten chapters. But lots of angst and emotion, and powerful stuff to come. I've tried to make this as original as possible story wise, as I know how boring it gets reading the same droll over and over. **

**(1): I am not a proper Christian, but have been brought up with foundation Christian beliefs throughout my life. Those who do know of these beliefs will be able to see what I may be going with this story, more specifically those who have seen/read the Da Vinci Code. **

**The Morrigu **


	3. Of Scientific and Magical Mindsets

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! XD

* * *

**

_'Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face' **– Alanis Morrisette**_

**The Memoirs of a Hero**

**Chapter III: Of Scientific and Magical Mindsets**

I had always been brought up within conflicting environments. The first ten years of my life which I could remember, I was brought up in a neglectful household, where anything that I succeeded in I had to pretend to be bad at. Anything I enjoyed, I had to give up, any opinion I had could not be expressed. Then, for the next seven years of my life, these rules, the way I had lived for the past ten years, became inversed. I could tell people my opinion, I could enjoy something, I could succeed now whereas before I couldn't. Where once my life was one of being unsuccessful, having no real path of what to do in the future, upon my entry into the magical world, all of this change. I became a boy, then teenager, and later a man of magic. My belief was of the extraordinary, my utter and complete belief in magic. That magic could solve almost anything. Magic could grow broken bones back over night, and kill the most powerful and evil man for centuries. Magic was an unstoppable force.

Then, upon my leaving of the magical society, and my year catching up upon the Muggle Education System, I realized a few things. Magical and Muggle power was not that much different. Somehow, within that year, I completed what should have been seven years worth of work, within one single year. Quite of a shock, it has to be said. I believe that it has something to do with my magical core become more widespread, and effecting the way I went about things. I could absorb things quicker than before, and work longer and explain myself better. My analytical mind increased in ability, all of this stemming from the magical transformation which took place the night I defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. I am no stranger to magic, no fool to what my magic was, and what it should be. I was highly in tune with my magic in those days, and when I reawakened in a Muggle Hospital, I knew straight away that my magic had changed. It was more in tune with my body, running in sync with it. The channels used to do magic, (which were far wider down the wand arm, for natural reasons), were equal all over my body, and extremely wide. My magical power hadn't increased, nor decreased, just the way I could use it had changed dramatically. Which in turn would make me seem far more powerful.

But it seems as though I am straying from the topic. As I attended the University of Liverpool, I my mind began to become more scientific, but still, I believed that magic could fix the problems which science couldn't. Things like cancer, I knew the cure for that, a cure which was magical. However, my belief that magic could fix everything came to a halt when Healer Loris had entered the room, in order to tell us of my wife's new illness. I had known about this illness, and that my wife had it, and that she had no hope to survive, even before the Healer had begun to talk.

In the war against Voldemort, I had done research into many unknown areas of magic, those which belonged in the dusty old books in the back of the bookshop which no one cares about anymore. I had read up on a mixture between Muggle Science and Magic, a dangerous area of research. I had begun to learn the information behind the theory, and what it was about. This was the reason why I understood Science so well when I began my Muggle Education, and why I continued on to get a science career. By mixing Muggle Science, and Magic, you could create a number of things. One of which, was an illness, which would affect both Muggles and Magical people. I became interested in it, so as I sat in a dingy bookshop, in Prague, I researched more into this subject. It was then that I, around Christmas infact, of what should have been my 7th year at Hogwarts, made a discovery. There was a book here, a book whose author went by the name of 'Tom Marvolo Riddle.'. A shock to my system, especially as the book was on the idea of what would happen if Science and Magic would ever be mixed together, so that they would be compatible.

I kept the book, and I later found out that it was a good thing I did. Draco Malfoy, who despite his mission to kill the Headmaster, had contacted me months before for aid, and I assisted him, knowing he had lowered his wand to not kill the Headmaster, knowing he was as much caught up in war as I. He was our spy now, and he brought me something of great interest. He had brought me a vial of something, and when I was about to open it, he stopped me instantly, and explained what it was. It was the product of the work the Dark Lord had put into a new disease, which would kill his enemies so he wouldn't have to do it for himself. Draco said it was a mixture of known Muggle incurable diseases, and known magical incurable diseases. Mixed together, it created a deadly virus, incurable on both sides. I dissected the disease, which in vial was in a dormant stage, and wouldn't become effective unless it had something added to it. Something which was oxygen, which allowed it to be inhaled by the innocent.

I noted down the possible symptoms of the disease, and many there were, and I had hoped that I could find a cure before it would be released. I did all of this work in my secret room at Hogwarts, a room which couldn't be opened by anyone but myself. So, when I left my room, locked it, and left to plan the last battle, which would take place on Hogwarts grounds the next day, it was the last time I entered the room. The room which could have the possible cure to the disease that hundreds of people right now were suffering from, a disease which my wife was suffering from, a disease I could cure her of if I entered that room at Hogwarts, a place where I had sworn to never return to.

I had discovered, thanks to the Summer Party at my house, that my friends had all survived the final battle. All of them had. Except me. Supposedly, anyway. But, alas, Harry Potter died, and stay dead he must remain.

My guess is that this new Dark Lord has gathered followers of the old one, those who got away from the Ministry, and the followers brought with them the notes Voldemort had made on the virus, which the new Dark Lord recreated, and has now spread amongst the population of the planet. In order to spread panic. This new Dark Lord, appeared to be somewhat smarter, and had a more powerful power base of the last. Let's just hope that some new prophecy has come about, to allow someone else to lead the light for once, and not just him.

* * *

Hermione Granger-Weasley watched her best friend and sister-in-law pace around her living room, worrying over her only daughter. Ginny Weasley wasn't in the best of moods, having said goodbye to her daughter, Ivy, as said daughter boarded the Hogwarts Express. Hermione could plainly see what the problem was. Ivy and Ginny hadn't really been apart much for Ivy's eleven years of life, and now she was going to be spending up to ten months away at Hogwarts, for the next seven years, as perhaps a bit of a shock to the system for Ginny. Perhaps Ivy as well.

"I am sure she is fine." Said Hermione, watching the red head continue to wear the carpet thin.

"I know, she probably will be. But I should have staggered it. She didn't really like the attention she received at Diagon Alley. She was scared Hermione, and now she is going to Hogwarts. These kids aren't going to know when to stop asking her questions." Said Ginny.

"Ginny! We learnt when not to ask Harry questions, we knew that is bugged him." Here, Hermione smiled slightly. "But, all of this just proves that Ivy is Harry's daughter. They both abhor the attention their names receive."

A comfortable silence filled the living room, only to be broken with Luna Lovegood nee Longbottom. She entered the room carrying a teapot and some cups, and set it down on the table, a casual smile on her face. The three women sat down, and began to drink tea and talk to each other like only the closest of friends could do. The clock chimed nine o'clock, and the sky had long since darkened, when an owl appeared at the window.

"That's Neville's." said Luna, walking over to the window and opening it, and retrieving the letter. She perused through the letter, until looking at Ginny's anxious face with a smile on her own. "She got into Gryffindor."

A smile appeared on Ginny's face, knowing that in Gryffindor, she would be accepted. In Gryffindor, she would be safe. At least for now. A small voice, a memory from the past flittered across her awareness, the same voice which caused her to have these doubts about Ivy going to Hogwarts, the possibility of her safety being a problem there.

_"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." A laugh. "It is at times like this, whether or not I wonder if I should have gone there, if I could have prevented all of this from happening."_

It had been mere months before the end, and her and Harry were lay around the lake at Hogwarts, on one of his few trips back to Hogwarts from his search for the Horcruxes. He had told her what perhaps, was the one thing he had never told anyone before, except perhaps the Headmaster.

"Well, that is something to be happy about anyway." Came Hermione's voice, as she continued to sip her tea.

"It's alright for you, Aidan won't be going to Hogwarts for another three years." Said Ginny, referring to Hermione and Ron's oldest child. There was Meghan, who was a year younger than Aidan, and then little Imogen, who had been born the year before.

"And when he does, he will more than likely cause the largest ruckus Hogwarts has ever seen. I am getting my relaxation in now before this happens." Replied Hermione, still casually sipping her tea, while shooting a look towards the silent Luna, who nodded her head slightly. Both girls in unison put there cups down, and stared at Ginny, who looked back at them in confusion.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, we have been asked by our department." _The Department of Mysteries _thought Ginny. "To ask you a few questions."

"Concerning what?"

"Harry." Said Luna, simply.

"What about him? Surely you or Ron could answer these questions." Stated Ginny.

"Contrary to popular belief, me and Ron may have been his best friends, but we never told one another everything. Perhaps we had done once before, but when we began our search, we decided not to. As it was a risk in case one of us was captured or whatever. However, you Ginny were the safe option. You were not in the limelight, nor were you stuck quite in the middle of the fight like we were. Harry could tell you things without the worry of it leaking out, like he could with us." Answered Hermione.

"What is it about?" asked Ginny, giving herself in to the inevitable questions.

"Our Research Department is trying to discover the cause of this new disease. How it is spreading, and a possible cure." Said Luna. "However, this disease appears to have no pattern, and nothing in common with previous diseases. It is an enigma, one which is currently bugging our department heads. We have been trying to work out the origins of this disease since it first came about, roughly a year ago. Since then, it has been wildly thought to be the work of this New Dark Lord. But no one knows for sure."

"But, when Luna was visiting Neville at Hogwarts the other day, during the pre-Term meetings, she, Neville and Draco got into a conversation about Harry."

Ginny nodded her head. Draco Malfoy, although he had been a git to her and her family during Hogwarts, and had consequently caused the death of Albus Dumbledore, he had more than repaid for his crimes. He had acted as a spy to his great personal risk, saved lives through his actions and had poisoned a few Death Eater's who were in Voldemort's Inner Circle. He had also helped fund the war effort when his position as a spy was revealed. Harry and Draco had become something like friends; both of them witnessing the death of the Headmaster, and Harry had been the first to believe Draco, as he was the only one who had seen the actions of the boy on the tower. Draco, whose shady past prevented him from being hired by the ministry, now worked at Hogwarts as Defense Master, since the curse had been dispelled. He had married a fellow pureblood after his light-oriented nature became apparent, and to everyone's surprise is was Susan Bones. The two had three children of their marriage, the Malfoy Heir, Cyrus Malfoy, would be attending Hogwarts next year. Ginny was brought out of her reverie as Luna began to talk.

"We were talking about old times, and Draco and Neville were talking about the strange things that Harry had asked them to do. It was rather amusing some of the things they came up with. Somehow the conversation moved on to more serious things, then Draco mentioned something about how he had single-handedly stolen some of the Dark Lord's experimentation weapons when Harry had asked him. Draco had apparently questioned the contents of the vial, which was the experimentation weapon, and Harry had told him something strange. He had said; "It contains something which if released, has the potential to be the most dangerous thing on the planet at the moment." Draco said he was confused at the answer. So called Harry on it, and all Harry said was that it would be something far more sinister than any spell or charm, potion or otherwise. It in fact, wasn't even magic. That was all he said. Draco described the bottles contents to me and Neville. It reminded me of something I had seen before. The description matches exactly with stocked examples of the virus which we have in the department."

"So your saying that this Virus, Harry knew about, before he died." They nodded. "And now, twelve years later, it has now been released?"

"Yes, but Harry must have done some notes on it. He wanted the virus, for some reason or another. Almost desperate, as Draco said, we need to know if you know of anywhere where he could have kept notes on it. Or do you remember anything you might have seen him writing, or reading?" asked Luna.

"But why Harry?" said Ginny, while thinking over Luna's question. "You obviously think that Harry might have had more notes on this thing, than your entire department, but why would you think that? Harry never completed his schooling, and most of the other education he received was in attack and defense magic. Why would he know about diseases and that sort of thing?"

"Ginny, the world widely believes that Harry was the most powerful wizard for years, more powerful than Dumbledore in his prime. Harry wasn't even there yet, and he managed to defeat Voldemort. Even I know he had some ability in reading magical abilities, and that kind of thing. I think that if anyone could find a cure for this, it would be Harry."

Sighing, Ginny closed her eyes, and thought back, to twelve years ago. The times she spent with Harry, what he had been doing, reading, writing. His private quarters at Hogwarts. What had been in the bookshelves. She tried to remember. She paused for a second, and even with her eyes closed, Ginny reached out and touched what she thought was what was on the table, what it read.

"He was looking for something. A pattern" she whispered. "Two in fact. They are like webs, over locking one another, completely different, but somehow interconnection. There was a drawing of it on his desk, and notes. Symptoms, and a book, open. I can't remember what is said though…it looked really boring, so I obviously never picked it up." She reopened her eyes.

"He really did know of this disease then." Whispered Ginny.

"He probably managed to create a cure, just in case it did spread."

"But, now he is dead, no one will be able to access it." Said Luna, referring to the fact that his rooms had been inaccessible since their master had died.

"If only we could get into his rooms." Whispered Hermione.

"Yes, if only" replied Ginny.

* * *

Ivy Potter sat at the Gryffindor table on her first morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her friend and second older cousin, Raine Weasley (Bill and Fleur's oldest child, her oldest cousin being Leander Weasley, a Ravenclaw in the year above. Percy and Penelope's oldest). She and Raine had been friends ever since she was little, whenever there was a big family get together it would be her, Raine, Evan and the twins ganging up on her Uncle Percy's three kids, as well as Uncle Draco and Aunt Susan's kids, mainly the oldest Cyrus because of how stuck up he was.

A smile lighted across her face, as she remembered the good times. Raine nudged her in the arm, jolting her out of her reverie, as her head of house, Professor Longbottom, her godfather, was there giving out her schedule. She smiled at him, and took it and read it over.

"What's 'Introduction'?" asked Raine, reading her schedule.

"Don't know." Replied Ivy, shrugging. A second year nearby overheard the conversation and was eager to offer their input.

"It's an Introduction into the community, either Magical or Muggle depending upon where you were brought up. It's a two year course, and then you have you electives." Said the excited second year.

"Right." Said Raine, flipping a lock of silvery blond hair over her shoulder. "Thanks for your help."

The second year blushed, before going back to his breakfast.

"Raine!" said Ivy, slapping the eighth of a veela's arm. "It's mean messing with people like that!"

"It don't care." Replied Raine. "This means that we are going to be split up. You'll be in Magical Introduction, me in the Muggle one."

"What! They can't do that! On our first day?"

"Yeh, apparently they can. Look, I have Uncle Nev, I mean Professor Longbottom, for Introduction into Muggle Society. You have." She looked at Ivy's time table. "Professor Nicholas Williams. The Potions Master."

Ivy looked around at the Staff Table trying to see who was Professor Williams.

"Which one-.." began Ivy.

"I think he is the one on the end." Said Raine, gesturing towards the brown haired, thirty-something teacher at the end.

"Williams? I've heard that name before…" said Ivy, trailing off, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Where from?" asked Raine.

"Don't know." Replied Ivy nonchalantly.

The bell rang and they all got up to go to their classes. Ivy left Raine, who headed outside towards the greenhouses, while Ivy herself went to the dungeons, where the other Muggle raised first years were heading. She entered the classroom and sat down. The class filing in behind her, and Professor Williams came in soon after. Once everyone had settled, he began.

"Hello class. As you may have guessed, I am Professor Nicholas Williams. Just call me Professor or sir, whichever. I will be your teacher in an introduction to the magical community for the next two years, while teaching you potions up to a certain point. Lucky you, you get my wonderful presence seven hours a week." He paused for a breath. "I am not going to register you, I expect you all to be here on time, if not then I am afraid you will not be welcome here."

"Right, now onto business. The first topic of the modules, one I personally enjoy doing, is 'prominent wizarding figures and families, and how they have impacted upon our society.' Now can anyone think of such a person or family?" Several people called out some names, when William's encouraged it.

"Harry Potter!"

"Albus Dumbledore!"

"The Minister!"

"You-Know-Who."

Professor Williams raised an eyebrow at the last name.

"I admit, Lord Voldemort made an impact upon society, but I would prefer suggestions where the suggestion didn't want to commit mass genocide." He said sarcastically, causing a few sniggers. "Now then, the wizarding world is filled with four types of people. Those, who some in this room are, first generation wizards and witches – Muggleborns. Then there are those who are second generation, whose parents are either both first generation, or at least one of them is. These are 'halfbloods'. Then there are those who have generations of wizards and witches, some of them back to the time of Merlin. These are the purebloods. Lastly, there are those who are born of a second generation family, or a pureblooded family. But they have no magical capability at all. These are Squibs."

The class was taking notes quickly.

"Now, I assume most of you have read at least some of the books assigned in other subjects, so you will know some figures in society." They nodded. "I would like you to name someone who you believe is a prominent member of society, or who had been one, with purely good intentions, this person must be a muggleborn."

"Hermione Granger!"

"Lily Potter!"

"Nicholas Flamel!"

There were some snorts from a few students at the last name, but Professor Williams shut them up.

"Nicholas Flamel, was indeed a muggleborn." (Made it up. No suing.)

"Now, the same, but for Halfbloods."

"Albus Dumbledore!"

"Rufus Scrimgeour!"

"Harry Potter."

"Yes, they are all right. Now, purebloods who did the same."

Silence.

"The Weasley's?" said someone.

Professor Williams laughed slightly.

"You will find no records, anywhere, of there being a prominent, upstanding, good member of society who is pureblood. I meant, if you look at the government, contrary to popular belief, not one of them is pureblood. You may ask yourself why? I can tell you. During the last century, pureblooded family have been drawing themselves out of wizarding society, preferring to remain neutral in any wars, because a real pureblooded family's belief is with its family first, then the cause. It is why there is only a small percent of pureblooded families in recent history, most pureblooded families want to remain out of any wars, and governments. The families that I can think of which were involved in the last war, on either side of the war mind you, were the Malfoy's, Black's, Lestrange's, Weasley's, MacMillan's, Lovegood's, Parkinson's, Nott's, Bones' and maybe some others. You will find that the amount of people in each of these families has lessened, being killed off during the war."

"Sir!" said one of the Hufflepuff's. "What exactly was the war about?"

"Ah! Mr Green. You will find many definitions of what the wizarding wars over the last century were about. What was wanted, what was gained from them. I myself was not part of the war, my family staying out of the last three, and perhaps the one that is developing now. But you will see, the war against Lord Voldemort was a war to stop people like some in this room, from being aware of magic. It was about the purity of blood. About how we should not live in the shadow of the Muggle World. That kind of thing."

Some members of the class nodded. While Ivy spoke softly.

"Sir, what would make a pureblooded family such as yours become involved in the war?"

The Professor's eyes stared into her green ones, as he replied.

"If either side of the war attacks the neutral party, the neutral party would join there opponents. It is why both sides prefer to leave the neutral party alone. It depends really. If the pureblooded family if a relatively small one, without any political power, then if they are attacked, and they pick a side, it depends on the pros and cons of attack whichever pureblooded family. Which is why, some families are more prominent than others."

"Would you say that your family is prominent sir, having lasted through three wars without having picked a side?" asked a boy at the front.

"Yes, I would have to say that perhaps my family is powerful."

* * *

Time seem to pass quickly in the Pearce household. Kendra's illness slowly began to worsen, but she still kept strong for her children, and sought out comfort from her husband about her fate. Alexander and Aurora seemed to notice that something was wrong, but didn't say anything about it. Jasmine, however, seemed to know precisely what was wrong. She, out of the four children, seemed to be the calmest and the quietest. She could often been seen helping her mother out around the house, when she could no longer go to work, Kendra had begun to work from home. Kieren's work load had increased dramatically with a recent promotion.

At university, he had studied Forensic Anthropology, which was the study of the human bones from a legal point of view. Straight out of university, he had gotten a job as a lab rat, and had been working like that up until Jasmine was born. However, due to his success in analyzing and identifying bodies, and creating new methods in which to do so, he was promoted to a new job. To most people it would be a normal desk job, but to those who knew him, it was a job working for the secret service. More specifically known as MI5. (UK equivalent to the FBI). It was more on an administrative level, occasionally working on some cases, and checking out the remains of victims. In 2007, he was in charge of the entire forensics division of both the SS and the SIS. (MI5 and MI6. Equivalents to the FBI and NSA.) He remained in charge of this division for some time, until he met the Primeminister, who had asked to see a body which had recently been identified. It was a relative of his. The cause of death was unknown, but Kieren knew precisely what it was. The Primeminister obviously did as well, and Kieren took him to one side and wrote two words on a piece of paper. _Avada__ Kedavra_ It was the start of what could be an excellent friendship. The Primeminister was delighted that someone else within his own government was aware of the magical community, and as the random attacks and disease of the Dark Lord spread, sought out Kieren's advise more often. The Muggle and Magical worlds were becoming closer and closer together. It was only a matter of time before something happened.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered around the table at the Headquarters, which remained 12 Grimmauld Place still. Alastor Moody was heading the meeting, as the nearly fifty members gathered around the extended room and table.

"Alastor." Said Kingsley, standing. "The Auror's department is having concerns over the Primeminister safety, over whether or not he will fall to this virus or be assassinated. Those who supported You-Know-Who are stirring once more, and it seems as though they might do something reckless."

"Is there anyone in the Primeminister's company whom we ought to be wary of? There might already be someone there." Said Remus.

"That's what we thought." Replied Tonks, a small smile on her face as she looked at her husband.

"Yes, here are some images of those who are in the Primeminister's company." Kingsley waved his wand, and several 3D floating images appeared upon the table. "His wife. The Home Secretary. Various Minister's who have already been checked, and this guy here." He waved his wand towards the centre picture, whom everyone looked at. "He has been causing a lot of concern."

"Well then just remove him." Said Alastor.

"That's the thing, we can't." said Tonks.

"Who is he?" asked Hermione.

"Kieren Pearce, a Forensic Anthropologist for Muggle Intelligence." Said Tonks.

"MI6?" asked Hermione, eyebrows raised. Tonk's nodded her head.

"He's a muggle?" asked someone.

"Not quite. Squib in fact." Said Kingsley. "He visit the Primeminister, because he is the only other person who is aware of our community. The Primeminister seeks advice from him, because he seems to know how our world operates."

"How? I didn't think most normal squibs were that well informed."

"Their not. It is why he is causing concern. The Minister tries and keeps the Primeminister aware of the situation of the magical community as much as possible, yet sugar coats it somewhat. Pearce is probably the one person who could tell the Primeminister the truth."

"How would he know?" asked Ron.

"His wife, Kendra Pearce, formerly Williams, is the niece of High Lord Carlo Saint-Clair." Said Kingsley. "This is why he cannot be removed."

Some people around the table nodded in acceptance, while others, like Ron, just had a confused look on there face.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"The Saint-Clair Clan is not to be messed with." Said Draco. "I've met Lord Saint-Clair before, with my father. He is a very intimidating man, and very nearly cursed my father out of the mansion for the offer. Anyone under the Saint-Clair protection, this includes five other families, the Bernette's, the Miyazaki's, the De Winter's, the Damola's and lastly, the Williams', and anyone connected with the families, are protected as well." Draco gestured to Pearce. "He is under the protection of the Saint-Clair family. He cannot be touched."

"Williams? Nicholas' family I take it?" asked Neville, referring to his fellow collegue.

"Yes." Said Minerva. "The Williams family is notoriously well known for producing Masters in various magical fields. All the children of the family are home schooled. If I am to understand it, Nicholas' sister is also a squib, and worked as a nurse in a hospital in London."

"Worked? Past tense?" said Ginny.

"Yes, she is now suffering with the virus. The first squib to contract it in fact. Nicholas told me a few months ago, when he asked for some time off to head home to see his sister. Apparently she is getting worse." Said Minerva.

"So Pearce won't be a problem?" asked someone, changing the subject.

"He will be, but there is nothing we can do about it. Whatever waves he creates by what he tells the Primeminister we will have to put up with."

* * *

Ginny Weasley wrapped the coat tighter around herself. Although it was Summer, it was rather chilly out. Might be due to the fact that it was Midnight. Behind her, her thirteen year old daughter followed her. The Summer holidays had started a month before, and Ivy had come home from her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The duo walked along the familiar pathways in a cemetery, a cool breeze blowing around them. They had done the same thing every year over the past fourteen years religiously. The bells in the church tolled midnight, and it was July 31st now. Harry Potter would have been thirty two years old. He had been dead for fourteen years. They walked amongst the graves in the graveyard, coming to a stop at one grave. Ginny bent down and put down her bouquet of white lilies which she held in her hand.

"Happy Birthday Harry." She said, a tear sliding down her face. Behind her, Ivy put her hand on her mothers shoulder, reading the words upon her fathers grave.

After Harry had died, there had been some talk of what to do with the body. No one was certain over what to do. Until Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to do something Harry would want them to do. To do what Harry had wanted to be all of his life. Just Harry. So they had had a funeral, and then put the casket in a nondescript graveyard, in an unknown village, on the outskirts of a smallish town. His grave was in line with hundreds of other people. Harry's friends felt like it was the best way in which they could have remembered him. So while Harry Potter lay to rest here, thousands of wizards all over the world came to Britain to search for Harry Potter's tomb. They looked everywhere for it, in all the familiar places he had been. Minerva had had to put a ward upon Hogwarts to stop them from going onto the grounds, thinking he was buried near Albus Dumbledore, or perhaps the Quidditch Pitch. Over the last few years Britain had become the ultimate holiday destination for wizards, in search of Harry Potter's crypt. But here it was, a normal, average grave stone. Written on it were the words.

_Harry James Potter_

_B. 31st July 1980_

_D. 31st July 1998_

_Aged 18_

_Just Harry_

It was a simple grave, sure. But it was a simple grave for a man who just wanted to lead a simple life. Rather fitting. Ginny sat unceremoniously upon the floor, staring at the grave in silence. Ivy followed her example, both of them needing no words in which to communicate with one another. In the shadow of the trees, Kieren Pearce watched them carefully, a tear sliding down his face.

* * *

Kendra Williams-Pearce had been told by both Healer Loris and her husband that she should no longer be going to work. She now spent most of her time at home, working in the garden and looking after the children. She had, had the virus for a little over two years and her immune system was just being affected. The Healers said that she was lasting the longer than muggles and magic users did. As they only lasted for about a year, but squibs appeared to last the longest under its affects. However, although it appeared she would survive the longest, no one was quite sure why, or when she was going to die.

She was outside at the moment sat on the swing, watching as the last rays of sunshine shone from the west. She wanted to see as much beauty as possible before she lost her sight. She heard Kieran walking along the gravel path, before sitting down on the swing next to her.

"Figured I would find you here." He signed to her.

"When did you get back?" asked Kendra, leaning into her husband, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Just now." He said with his free hand. "Alex and Aurora are looking after Gabriel at the moment, in the playroom. Jasmine is upstairs in her room with her dolls."

Kendra smiled.

"And what would Kieran be doing?"

"Kieran would be outside with his beautiful and gorgeous wide, watching the setting sun." he replied.

"Suck up!" she said, laughing at him.

"Perhaps." He stood up, and offered a hand to her which she took. Kieran then walked Kendra back to the house, where they were almost immediately bombarded by an almost three year old Gabirel.

"Mummy!" he said, holding his arms up. Instead, Kieran scooped him up, holding him on his hip. Gabriel had a full head of brown-black hair, and blue-green coloured eyes.

"Heya hunny!" said Kendra, smiling down at her son. Gabriel gave his mother a toothy grin. The two almost ten year old twins entered, Alex wearing his usual around the house clothes, grass stains included, whereas Aurora's dress didn't seem to have a thing out of place.

"Mother, Father." Said Aurora, offering them both a smile.

"How was school?" asked Kendra, as they made their way into the living room, Jasmine joining them from the upper floors.

"Good." Replied Aurora.

"Good? It was great! We're going to learn about sex!" Alex laughed. "You gotta sign some forms to say you have no problems with us learning about that yadda, yadda, yadda…"

"Mum, what's se-…" began Jasmine, but Kieran put a hand over the seven year olds mouth.

"You'll find out in a few years." Replied Kendra, her eyes laughing.

"Ok." Replied Jasmine, before hopping off the couch and disappearing up stairs. Gabriel followed her, somewhat unsteadily.

Alex then went outside to play basketball, and Aurora went to her room to practice the violin. That left just Kieran and Kendra alone once more.

"We've brought up some good kids." Signed Kieran, stretching out his long body.

"Let's just hope you can keep this up on your own." Said Kendra, cuddling into Kieran.

"Don't talk all…morbid like that!" replied Kieran.

"Someone has to speak the truth. I am already surviving far long than expected, even in comparison to other squibs. I am a mystery, even I will eventually die. I just want to make sure that you will be ready for it."

"I will be." Replied Kieran. "I will be prepared for the day when you will be cured of this thing."

"You shouldn't be living in such false hope. How can you be so optimistic about this?"

"How can you be so pessimistic?" asked Kieran, his hand moving almost too quick to follow.

"I'm not pessimistic. I am just a realist."

* * *

Over a year had gone since that discussion. Since then the twins had turned eleven, and Kendra had been admitted to St Mungo's for care, she was now living there permanently. Kieran and the kids visited her regularly. Kieran's optimism had begun to fade as with each passing day, Kendra began to fade away. It was now the summer of 2014. Jasmine had turned nine a few days before and they had all gone to a theme park to celebrate. Now, as July was setting in, Kieran was watching the windows anxiously. Every morning round about the time the post came, he would look out of the window as though looking for something. The kids had just put it up as every normal fathers embarrassing and occasionally freakish things, and carried on as normal. (A/N: Most fathers I know, more specifically mine and my friends, often do embarrassing and irregular things. Such as mine doing airplanes around a supermarket…--) It happened to be a Saturday when it finally happened. It was Jasmine who noticed it first, though, not Kieran. The dark haired girl was sat in the living room, Aurora plaiting her hair for her, when she said to her father.

"Post is here dad!"

"Jasmine, the post came a while ago." Replied Aurora, the mother figure now that Kendra wasn't there.

Kieran, however, looked out of the window, to see two owls in the distance. Owls which hadn't been in sight before, which Jasmine knew were there before they came. Kieran shot his youngest daughter a puzzled look, before opening the window, allowing the owls to swoop in. They dropped two envelopes onto the table, before leaving. Kieran grabbed them, and read the names which were written on the rich parchment. Names and address' which were written in a green ink.

'Mr A Pearce Mansbury House London.' The other… 'Ms A Pearce Mansbury House London.' Kieran stood up from his chair, and gave the letters to Aurora, who read the front, and saw the seal on the back. "Hogwarts?" whispered Aurora, astonishment clear in her tone. "How?" Kieran sighed, before signing rapidly to his daughter. "The power had been known to skip a few generations." Aurora nodded her head, before asking Jasmine to get Alex, and give him the letter. The younger girl complied. Aurora, her hands shaking slightly, opened the letter.

_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall (Order of Merlin: Second Class, Chief Sorceress of the EWOC and the Leader of the Transfiguration Foundation.) _

_Dear Ms. Pearce,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl no later that the 31st July._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Filius__ Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster.'_

"Am I going?" asked Aurora. "Are we both going?"

"I don't know. We will have to speak with both your uncle and your grandfather about it." Said Kieran.

"There is a letter for you here." Said Aurora, giving him the letter. Kieran opened it.

_Dear Parent/Guardian of Ms. Pearce, _

_This letter contains information on two new courses, which have been offered to Hogwarts students over the past few years. The first is an introduction into either the magical or muggle societies. You will have to specify which in a reply, if you chose to accept your child's place at Hogwarts._

_The second is a lesson in different languages, in hopes to build strong bridges with our sister communities around the world. The list of languages is below. _

_French_

_German_

_Russian_

_Arabic_

_Spanish_

_Latin_

_Chinese_

_Japanese_

_Gaelic_

_Italian_

_Trollish_

_You will also be asked to state the languages you want your child to learn over the next seven years. The maximum number being six. _

_Your sincerely,_

_Filius__ Flitwick.'_

Aurora looked up to her father hopefully, just as Alex came running in. Jasmine and a nearly five year old Gabriel following.

"Can we go?" asked Alex, crawling towards his father, hands up in a prayer position, quite literally begging his father. This action earned scorned looked from his twin.

"Father says that we will have to talk to Grandfather and Uncle Nicholas. Which makes sense; no children of the Saint Clair Clan have attended a magical school for generations. We are in fact, unique. No one expected us to be sent invitations. By now, most magic schools ignore the Saint Clair invitations, not bothering to send them out. It's unbelievable to even think that we got one!" said Aurora.

"Well, we got one. So either way, we will be learning magic baby!" said Alex, dancing around the room, causing his sister to sniff disdainfully.

"Daddy." Said Gabriel, jumping onto his fathers lap. "Will me and Jas get to be taught magic?"

"Maybe little one, maybe." Said Kieran, Aurora translating as Gabriel didn't know sign language enough to use it well.

"Aurora, can you please send a message to both your uncle and your grandfather. Keep an eye on your brothers and sister for me." Signed Kieran, walking towards a fireplace.

"Where will you be going?" called Alex, used to his sister being trusted instead of him. Afterall, what idiot what trust him with all the mess he got himself into?

"To St Mungos."

* * *

As it turned out, Anton and Nicholas Williams had no problems with the twins attending Hogwarts. Kieran figured that it might have something to do with Nicholas being Potions Master there. Kendra was shocked at the news of her oldest children being magical. The possibility was nearly impossible, but it had happened. So, it was some time in August when Kieran, the twins and Nicholas strode through Diagon Alley for their supplies, Jasmine and Gabriel were with their grandmother for the day. After exchanging muggle money for wizarding, they began their shop. They got the required robes, books, cauldrons, potions supplies and other items. All that remained were the wands. The bell in Ollivanders echoed throughout then dingy shop. Ollivander had reappeared not long towards the end of the war. He claimed that he went on his trip around the world to restock some ingredients, but never told anyone. The old almost immortal-looking man watched the twins from the corner of the store. Nicholas hadn't noticed yet, but Kieran had.

"Ah! New customers!" said Ollivander, startling both the twins and Nicholas. "Starting your first year, Mr Pearce, Ms Pearce. Good to finally make your acquaintance. With you is obviously your father." His eyes seemed to shine brightly in Kieran's direction, making Kieran wonder just how much he knew. "And your uncle, Nicholas Williams, I imagine that a man in your trade will use your wand less than others, but how is it treating you? Twelve inches, birch, unicorn hair if I remember?"

"A good memory is something you seem to have a lot of Mr Ollivander." Replied Nicholas. Ollivander smiled in a somewhat odd way.

"Now, who will go first?"

Alex agreed, and watched with something akin to annoyance as the tape measure zoomed around him, taking measurements.

"Thirteen inches, ash, dragon heartstring." Said Ollivander, handing the wand to Alex, before taking it back almost instantly. This continued for some time, until finally…

"Fourteen inches, dragon heartstring, good for defensive magic, made of apple wood. Give it a wave!" Alex did, and was rewarded with several bright light shooting out of the end of the wand. Ollivander clapped.

"Bravo! Bravo! Born on Samhain I take it." Alex nodded, before allowing his sister to take a turn. Now that Ollivander had decided upon the wood, it would only be a matter of time until they found hers. Traditionally, Halloween/Samhain doesn't actually have any tree for the holiday. But I thought that the Apple Tree was appropriate. Eventually when they got Aurora's wand, they found that it was the same as Alex's, except for the core. Hers held a phoenix feather instead.

After paying, they went to leave and return home, when Kieran was begged, quite literally, by both of his children for them to get pets. In the end, Aurora ended up having a white proud Persian cat, while Alex came out with a hyper Tawny owl. Somehow, Kieran didn't think that the pets were about to get on very well. Not at all.

* * *

Kieran walked through Kings Cross Station, towards Platform's nine and ten. Gabriel was walking next to him, holding his hand, while Jasmine was skipping on ahead of them, the twins a bit behind, carting their trunks through the station. Together, they walked through the barrier, onto a crowded platform. The train was to depart in fifteen minutes.

"Jasmine! Don't run off!" called Aurora being the voice instead of her father. Kieran, however was looking around the platform at a few familiar faces, spotting them easily. Upon seeing him, however, even they looked at him with recognition. But Kieran had expected this. After talking to the Primeminister a lot, he knew he was bound to catch the attention of some people.

But what really got his attention, well, secretly mind you, no one could see him staring at a complete stranger, was a red haired woman, walking towards the train with a black haired teenaged girl next to her. People were clearing the path for the two, while staring at them in shock and awe.

"Father." Said Alex, who was also looking towards the mutterings. "Is that _the _Ivy Potter?"

Kieran nodded, before helping the twins load their trunks into an empty compartment. Alex then gave both his father a hug, as well as his younger siblings, before getting onto the train. Aurora did the same, before whispering into her fathers ear.

"Tell us if anything happens to mother. Even if it means taking us out of Hogwarts." At her fathers nod, she kissed him on the cheek, before following her brother onto the train. They waved, (and pulled faces in the window in Alex's case) until the train set off and rounded the corner and was out of sight.

Hours later, Kieran was sat at home in the living room, reading some old cases files, when Nicholas appeared on the hearth. Making some coffee for the two of them, the two friends sat on the couch and began to talk. Nicholas having cast the spell.

"So what houses did they get into?" asked Kieran.

"Alex got into Gryffindor, naturally. Making an acquaintance with Ms Potter herself, if what Neville says is true. He is also saying how he has made friends with several second years, including Aidan Weasley and Neville's own daughter, Regan Longbottom. Aurora got into Ravenclaw, seems to fit in well there. Has made a friend in Aidan Weasley's younger sister, Meghan who is also in her year and house. Has also befriended Regina Malfoy, a second year as well."

"Do you think they will be alright there?" asked Kieran.

"I should think so Kieran. I see no reason why they shouldn't be. Although the war is coming on slowly, a phony war as the muggles may call it, Hogwarts will be the best place for them to be. After all, that is where it all happens."

* * *

Aurora got up from her bed, stretching slightly. She got changed into the school robes, and prepared for her first day. Meghan joined her soon. The two of them had begun talking last night, and had hit it off almost immediately, especially when Meghan found that Aurora had a potentially larger family than she did. Which was probably a hard thing, from Meghan's point of view. She did have ten cousins, and god knows how many surrogate. Aurora, however, was somewhat disturbed when she found out that her uncle was described as a 'hot' teacher. She did not appreciate it, much to Meghan's laughter. It had been Meghan's cousin Raine, who had described him that way. Aurora was also shocked that Meghan was the cousin of Ivy Potter, and her parents had once been the best friends of Harry Potter. It was a small world they lived in. The two made their way down to the Great Hall, entering it to see it half full, as classes wouldn't start for another forty-five minutes. The two sat down at the Ravenclaw table, helping themselves to the food. Aurora watched as some of the Slytherin's walked in, and saw Meghan smile at one of them.

"Who is that?" asked Aurora, intrigued.

"Regina's older brother, Cyrus. He is a bit too proud, but is nice enough to get along with. If you don't mind that sarcastic personality. He's a fourth year." Said Meghan.

"Just how many people are in the school at the moment are you related to, or cousins in a way?" asked Aurora.

"Well, there's my surrogate cousins, meaning my parents friend's children. There's Cyrus and Regina Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and Susan Bones' children. Then there's Gryffindor's Head, Professor Longbottom and Luna Lovegood's eldest, Regan who is a second year Gryffindor." She pointed towards the blue-eyed brunette who was sat with Aurora's brother. "My blood cousins, however are numerous. My uncle Fred has a pair of twins, Cordelia and Collette, they're Gryffindor third years. Uncle Fred's twin, George, has a son called Evan. He is a Gryffindor Fourth Year. Uncle Bill has Raine, a fifth year Gryffindor and Louis, a Hufflepuff. He's in our year actually, a bit shy though." She gestured to a boy sat at the Hufflepuff table. "Uncle Percy has a son and daughter. Leander is in his sixth year, a Ravenclaw, and Beatrice is a fourth year Gryffindor. My last, and most well know cousin, no matter how much she hates it, is Ivy. She's a fifth year Gryffindor, but also absolutely hates all the attention she gets."

"But why would you? I mean I personally wouldn't want it, but others I know, such as Alexander, would." She shot a look towards her twin who was currently engrossed in a whispered conversation with Aidan and Regen.

"Do you and your brother get on?"

"We do." Replied Aurora. "Just he is so immature at times. He doesn't help at all around the house, and keeps trying to teach our little brother the ways of the world. He is nearly five by the way."

Meghan snorted.

* * *

Both Alex and Aurora sent letters home every other day with Alex talking about Gryffindor, how exciting magic was and other such things. Whereas Aurora was definitely the more serious and responsible of the two, as every letter she sent home was asking how everyone was, more specifically their mother. So Kieran replied dutifully, stating how everything was fine. But recently, it wasn't. Kendra's state had become more worn, as she began to decline quicker than she had done at any other time. Healer's gave her until the end of the year, at best. So it was sometime around mid-October when Kieran went to see his wife. Dropping Gabriel off at the playroom, he entered Kendra's room. She was awake, and offered him a slight smile when he entered. Gone was the small, chatty brunette. In her place was a waxen, ashen-faced woman whose hair had become lifeless and eyes slightly unfocused. Her skin had become coarse, but nevertheless, to Kieran it was still the woman he married. He sat down in the chair beside her, and held her hand.

"How are the kids?" asked Kendra, her voice scratchy, a sign that she was loosing it.

"Good." He said, having gotten one of the healers to cast the writing spell on him. "The twins are enjoying life at Hogwarts immensely, Jasmine is enjoying school, and Gabriel is being a little angel." He smiled at her, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Until Kendra broke it.

"Kieren, I know I don't have long left." She said, while squeezing his hand when she saw him about to interrupt. "I guess I want to get a few things out in the open. I want you to look after the kids after I've gone. Bring them up well." She lifted a hand and put it against his cheek. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her hand against his cheek, no matter how cold said hand was. "I know there are some things you haven't told me. I mean, in here I have a lot of time to think. The chances of the twins being magical should be impossible. Unless one of us was magical. You are, aren't you Kieren? But whatever reason you had for concealing this fact, I respect. I understand that we all have secrets. You obviously more than others. But Kieran, whatever you are running from, stop. You should embrace it, and quite running. For your own sake. Kieren, when I go I want you to move on. Don't become one of those people who wasn't away, you have the children to think about. Move on, date again. You have my permission." She winked at him. "Just remember, no mentally scarring the children. They have probably seen enough." She laughed, and her breathing became deeper and more laborious. Kieran walked in, and saw a Healer enter, along with Gabriel. Upon seeing Kendra in the state that she was in, the Healer ran out, to get others. Gabriel, however, walked up to his father, and sat on his knee. Kieran watched as his wife had a fit. Unable to stop her pain.

"Kenda, I.." he began, but realized that she couldn't understand because her eyes were closed. Deep down, Kieren realized this this would be the last time anyone could converse with his wife, and yet he could not. His stomach clenched in agony of this. On his lap, Gabriel looked up at his father. The five year old seemed to understand what was happening, and his father's pain, as he gave his father a hug around the neck. Then, strange warmth seemed to emanate from Gabriel, touching all around Kieran's neck.

"Kendra.." began Kieran, before pausing in shock. The words had appeared in front of him, but at the same time he heard them. For the first time in sixteen years, he spoke. Kieran then leaned over, and whispered into his wife's ear.

"I love you, Kendra."

He saw her eyes open wide in shock, her eyes meeting his, before closing suddenly. A group of Healers entered the room, and began to shoot diagnostic spells from their wands at Kendra, while Kieran picked Gabriel up and waiting to the side for the results. Eventually, a Healer walked up to them.

"She is comatose, Mr Pearce. She will remain like this until the end." Explained the Healer. Kieran nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the unmoving form of his wife. A grim smile appeared on his face, he had managed to speak to his wife during her last moment, before they could not.

* * *

Kendra finally moved on, on October 23rd early in the morning. She had had the virus, disease, infection or whatever, for a little over four years, making her the person to have survived the longest, according to the records. Kieran now had a difficult challenge. Nicholas, of course, knew by now that Kieran's voice had returned. So wasn't shocked when Kieran's head appeared in his rooms at Hogwarts. Upon the news of his sister's death, he was saddened by not shocked. It had been expected for some time. He then invited Kieran into Hogwarts, before the two of began their task. To inform the twins of their mothers death. Nicholas led the way to the Headmistress' office. Nicholas spoke the password to the gargoyle (Fur Ball), before they made their way up the steps. Nicholas knocked on the door, and received an 'enter' from the headmistress. Minerva McGonagall, although sixteen years had passed, didn't look as though she had changed. She looked, if anything, slightly younger. She looked up from the papers she was reading, then offered them both a smile.

"Nicholas! What a pleasant surprise." _'Maybe becoming headmistress had made her perkier, would also explain why Albus acted the way he did'_ thought Kieran. "And this is..?"

"This, Minerva, is my brother in law, Kieran Pearce. He is here to request permission to see his children and take them from school for a period of time."

"Why what…oh!" said Minerva, her eyes registering the grim looks, and her own knowledge of the family. "I offer you my condolences."

"Thank you, Headmistress." Said Kieran.

Minerva nodded, before getting two portraits to get Neville and Filius to retrieve the Pearce Twins. Minutes later, the twins followed by Neville Longbottom and Filius Flitwick appeared at the doorway.

"Dad!"

"Father!"

Both the twins immediately jumped onto him, not having seen him since September.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alex, getting straight to the point.

"Alex, Aurora, I think it would be better if you sat down." Said Nicholas. They obeyed. "Now, earlier this week, your father regained the use of his voice, no one is sure how, but it happened on the same day your mother went into a coma."

"Is she alright?" asked Alex, before his sister silenced him.

Kieran opened his mouth and spoke, startling the twins, as they had never heard him speak before.

"She slipped into a comatose state a week ago, before passing away peacefully late last night." At his words, both of the twins turned pale.

"Shes..shes…gone?" asked Alex, his eyes wide.

"Yes." Murmured Kieran.

"When is the funeral?" asked Aurora, who despite her pale skin and teary eyes, remained calm.

"Sunday. I also came to collect you for it, and you may return afterwards if you so wish." Said Kieran, as the twins stood up as though on autopilot.

"We can leave, can't we headmistress?" asked Aurora.

"But of course Miss Pearce!" said Minerva, and the twins nodded.

"We'll just get out things, and notify our friends. We will meet you in the Entrance Hall father." Said Alex, and the pair vanished.

"Do you need any help Kieran?" asked Nicholas, offering his brother in law a look.

"I am fine. Everyone knows now anyway, and if they don't I will be extremely shocked. Your mother was the first I told, then Jasmine came up to me and asked me when she died. Strange, I guess she must have known somehow. Gabriel doesn't know yet, he just thinks his mother is asleep."

Nicholas shook his head.

"You can't let him carry on like that."

"No, but I can't think of a good way to tell a five year old he will never see his mother again." Replied Kieran, before turning to the three teachers. "Thank you for your time."

With that, he swept out of the room, Nicholas with him to show him the way.

"So that was Kieran Pearce, the one we were worried about?" said Filius, watching the door with interest.

"Yes. He seems to be a family man, doesn't he?" said Neville.

"Yes." Replied Minerva, her thoughts drifting. "Though there seems to be something, decidedly odd about him. Something which both puts me at ease and alert. I don't like it."

* * *

So, on the 26th October 2014, at the William's Cemetery, a large gathering was taking place. Hundreds of people turned up for the funeral. These being friends of Kendra's from work, people from St Mungo's who cared for her, friends from University, other friends, and the entire Saint Clair Clan turned up. To say it was slightly large would be an understatement. In order for all of the Muggle's to fit in, the dress wear was muggle, and as a sea of black the people began to mourn the death of Kendra Williams-Pearce. On the front row sat Kieran and the children, with Kendra's parents and Nicholas with them. At the front, the High Priest and Priestess began the ceremony, as Kendra had requested a pagan ceremony, but for her body to be buried with the earth.

The ceremony lasted some time, but when it was finished, and the air smelled of herbs, Kieran, Nicholas, Anton and three others carried the body, which was in a yew box for rebirth towards the grave site. It was lowered into the ground, and covered over. By this time, the heavens had opened, and the ground became muddy as the coffin was buried, and a mound of earth and a head stone was all that remained. Those close friends and family remained while other left. Kieran's eyes never wavered from the mound, as others left. His suit was soaked through from the rain, yet it remained defiant to the weather. He refused to move.

"Father, we must go." Said Aurora, tugging his suit. She was under an umbrella, along with the other four.

"Kieran!" called Nicholas, reaching his friend and holding his shoulder. "Let's go in, you'll catch a death of a cold."

"No." Cut in Kieran, his green eyes gazing mournfully at the grave. "I will be in soon, you go on ahead of me."

Nicholas nodded his head, before taking the four children back towards the manor, leaving Kieran alone by the grave of his now dead wife. The gravestone read.

_Kendra Penelope Williams-Pearce_

_B. 4th January 1981_

_D. 23rd October 2014_

_Aged 33_

_Wife Mother Daughter Sister Friend_

_She will always be remembered_

Kieran fell to his knees beside the grave, ignoring the mud which surrounded him, his eyes never leaving the grave. He felt the tears fall down his cheek, but it was indistinguishable to the rain.

"Why?" murmured Kieran. "Why did I let you die? I could have saved you!"

Thoughts, memories, images of a time long past. His old life seemed to come back to haunt him, and for the first time in sixteen years, he was perhaps seeing things clearly for the first time.

"Why!" he shouted, his eyes facing the dark heavens. He gave a choked sob, but then to his shock, he felt a presence nearby. But it wasn't a normal one, it was different. Very different. There was a strange silence around, as the rain seemed to have stopped, and everything was at a standstill. It was as though time itself had stopped. He brought himself up to his feet, his eyes darting around. What magic was this? The rain falling from the sky was suspended as well.

"You might well be shocked, Harry Potter." Came a voice. It appeared to be both young and old, and then appearing in front of him was a young girl. She had short cropped black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. But Kieran had had enough experience with magic to know that not all was as it appeared to be. That the girl was probably much much older.

"I am Kieran Pearce, not Harry Potter."

"Perhaps. To the mortal world you are Kieran Pearce correct, but according to the rites of magic, you are Harry Potter. You will always remain Harry Potter as well." Said the little girl.

"What do you want?" asked Kieran.

"Magic offers you a helping hand." Said the girl.

"With what?"

"The new Dark Lord. It is not what any who are of this plane can fight. This new Dark Lord is not even from this plan. He is an upper demon sent from the Underworld in hopes to balance out this planet by interbreeding with your kind and creating darkness to match the light you have created with your blood."

"What do you mean?" asked Kieran.

"There is an intricate balance between light and darkness. An endless battle between them. If the balance shifts too much one way, then the worlds will be lost forever. Wars and battles rarely escalate to what they did during the time the Dark Lord Voldemort roamed the lands. But when you defeated him, you caused a shift in the balance. This should have been corrected with a new darkness being born at that moment, but this never happened. No darkness was born, yet the light you had was passed on to your offspring, and the balance was dangerously close to tipping too much. Magic was confused, and unorganized, unsure of what to do. The underworld decided to act, and brought a demon into this world whose job it was to interbreed, and whose natural darkness would cause the balance to shift back to normality. However, he has decided to corrupt this world with his darkness, and his powers are unstoppable in comparison to a normal mortal. There is nothing anyone of this plane can do about it."

"So why come to me?" asked Kieran, his gut twisting slightly.

"Because, you are the exceptiom to this. Magic asked me to come down and speak with you, when you had perhaps realized you mistake of running so long. Kendra Williams-Pearce told you to stop running, your conscious is telling you to stop running, and now we are. You need to stop running, and help. People are dying in this war. Although the war is not being fought, it is being seeded. Seeds of destruction are worming their way into society, weakening it. All the darkness needs is to wait for these seeds to bloom before attacking. The all will be lost."

"You are an exception because from the day you defeated Voldemort, you have no longer been human. It took magic years to work out what caused your appearance to change as it did, and now we understand. You became an avatar of light. Immortal, and can only be killed by a fellow avatar or a higher being. This demon considers himself your equal, and is now trying to destroy all of your blood, and will start with your bastard child, Ivy. The only way for you to prevent the apocalypse from happening, is by stepping in. You have the power to do so, use it. Learn how to control your new abilities. The Elders of Magic offer you a connection to them, in order for you to learn about your adversary, and to understand just how far your powers reach. You no longer require a focus to channel magic, you are magic itself. Connect with it, manipulate it to your whim. You cannot be beaten if magic obeys it. Demons use magic to an extent, but their magic is corrupt and tainted, it can easily be beaten by the likes of you if you step in."

"But I cannot! I do not have the connections I had then, nor the forces at my disposal."

"Yes you do. Your old connections do live on, and forces? You have plenty, with your current family." Said the girl.

"But, they cannot get involved, for the war hasn't involved them."

"It has." Said the girl, her finger pointing down at Kendra's grave. "The second the demon recreated this virus, he knew that it could be contracted by anyone. He took the risk of a person of your clan being infected, your clan is now in this war."

Kieran's eyes widened, as he stared at the little girl who smiled sweetly up at him. All innocence. A contrast to what she really was. He then looked up at the sky, then back down towards the grave, before nodding his head.

"I will, for Kendra."

* * *

This chapter is officially the longest chapter I have ever written in my time as an author. Both for fan fiction and my own original work. I like this chapter due to the emotional rollercoaster side of it, and as you can see the story will now start to get into the war. I intend to enjoy the rest of this writing, as it will only be a short story, ten chapters I am looking at. So seven to go. Yay!! Lol!

Now, I intend to write as much as possible soon, because I am gonna be stuck out of school, because I am going to be having an operation on my spinal cord. -- Go me --

Now!! An **IMPORTANT** thing. I have a myspace, and I want more friends. -- So if you have a myspace and are reading this, click on the link in my profile and add me. It makes me feel wanted, and then you can bug me for updates to your hearts content.


	4. Black Hearts and Pure Souls

**A/N:** When I first started typing this chapter out, I was in hospital. This, was last November. Since then, I have started two other stories, posted some more chapters on them, caught up on all of my school work, and completed my end of year exams. (Major ones – GCSEs of which OWLs are the magical equivalent of.) So yeh, I have only just found the time and inspiration in which to continue writing this chapter. (Last time I did – it got deleted. Major inspiration wiper.) So here is the fourth chapter – enjoy!

**Summary:** Leaving his past behind, Harry Potter lives in the muggle word, albeit handicapped. There he raises a family, trying to ignore the pains of his past. But when the past catches up for him, and the world calls out for his strength, what will he do? HPGW

* * *

**The Memoirs of a Hero**

**Chapter IV: Black Hearts and Pure Souls**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

_'You Misunderstood.  
__But Don't Be Naïve.  
__Even Heroes Have The Right to Bleed.  
__I May Be Disturbed.  
__But Won't You Concede.  
__Even Heroes Have The Right To Dream.  
__It's Not Easy To Be Me.'  
__**– Five For Fighting 'Superman'.**_

I remember once many years ago in an almost different time and place, me reading something, which at the time wasn't greatly important to one such as myself. It was the writings of a sick little boy in Romania, who couldn't speak English fluently and his ability to read and write was limited. I met him on my travels there, as did Hermione and Ron. I felt pity for the boy and visited him in the hospital everyday, and increased his abilities to read and write at his request. My friends thought I was being strange, having one of my 'moments' one could say. But, I guess I could relate to the boy, both of us trying to survive something inevitable. Both of us knew that we were similar; it was something, which didn't have to be spoken.

So upon his death, he had left a note for me. It was a strange note. He warned me of things to come to pass, and the death of a loved one, also the finding of great power and the darkness that was approaching. He spoke of the darkness as something to fear, yet this coming from a boy who was brought up on stories on Vampires and Werewolves, meant that what was coming would be far worse. I thought he was speaking of Voldemort, now I know different.

It seems to me as though a boy who was dying from an incurable disease, in a hospital in the middle of nowhere knew what was to happen. Hell, he warned me of it when I could have prevented it. But I didn't act; because I thought that what he spoke of I already knew. This was the first of many messages from the higher beings, who wanted me to act, and prevent what was to happen. They wanted me to _die_, in order for the balance to go back to normal. But as everything else in my life, nothing every works right.

I didn't see what was coming, and ignored the many warnings, which I was given by the 'great powers.' Warning which now, in hindsight, I see and understand. But, alas, it is too late. People who could have been saved are now dead and buried, and there is nothing I can do about it. Not now. But, there are millions of people whose lives I can still save, if I act now. If I act now, I cans stop useless deaths, all from only working in the shadows. This is my goal. To save the world, without them knowing it. Should be easy. Right?

* * *

Kieran was back in his home, giving the twins one last hug goodbye before they went back to Hogwarts through the fireplace. The flames turned green, showing that the two had gone. Nicholas remained behind, staring at his long time friend, and brother-in-law in concern. Ever since the funeral Kieran had been acting oddly, more edgy, as though waiting for something to happen. This is something his friend of twelve years never did.

"Kieran." Stated Nicholas, causing the blond haired man to look at him. "Take care of yourself, okay? Kendra wouldn't want you to do something stupid. Remember, I am always here to talk."

Kieran nodded mutely, and watched as Nicholas went back to Hogwarts as well, leaving the man alone in the foyer. That was until he was joined by a young, dark haired girl.

"Father." Said Jasmine, jovially. "Please come play with me." The girls mother had died a few days before, but you wouldn't have thought that. It was as though she _knew_ what was to happen, and had accepted it long before.

"Not now Jas." Murmured Kieran, as Jasmine turned around to walk back out. "Jas."

The nine year old turned around, giving him a questioning look.

"Do you think of me as a good father?"

Jasmine grinned. "The best daddy in the world. No matter what other duty you have, or whatever, you are always the best."

Kieran focused his green eyes upon his daughter.

"You have always been the most intuitive." He held his arms out, and Jasmine jumped into them. "I might be going away for a while, to attend to these duties you speak of."

"Where will you be going according to everyone else?" questioned Jasmine, playing with her fathers blond hair, so different from her own jet black, but at the same time, very much the same to the young girl.

"To Africa to help various other Forensic teams out there in unearthing several of the bodies they have found out there. I should be gone for several months."

"Will me and Gabriel be staying with Grandma Penelope?" asked Jasmine.

Kieran nodded his head, stroking the back of the little girls head.

"I will have to start packing now." Stated Kieran, getting up. "I will tell Gabriel in the morning, as well as your Grandmother."

With that he left the room, leaving the nine-year-old girl watching him.

"Good Luck Daddy. You are going to need it to save the world."

* * *

Monozu Haku thought of himself to be a very well known and influential man. He owned a bar, which gave him a steady income, and the latest news on the current politics of the world, and the war against the unknown Dark Lord. A Dark Lord who acted in shadows, but whose followers killed muggles, and massacred them. Killed unknown wizards, and worked their way up the magical ladder, towards the top. He knew all of this because the bar he owned, The Dancing Dragon, was a neutral bar. Where anyone on either side of the war can go for refuge, or just a good drink in a bar. People came there to get information on the other side, though they couldn't do it actively. Haku was there to kick out any spies, while in return he was a trusted member of both sides of the war. He knew inside information, and only passed them onto the right people when it became vital to do as such.

So, on a cold November night, the pub was predictably crowded. The atmosphere was neither tense, nor welcoming. Just cold. The customers tried not to socialise with one another, so as to note get accused of being traitors. But they all spoke to the kind barman about their problems, about their lives. Haku knew everything. He knew all about the parts of the war, which weren't being reported to the public. How over the past ten years, the population of the planet had dropped by twenty percent. People were vanishing from left, right and centre. Another twenty percent of the population had contracted this new disease, and were slowly dying from it. In order to keep the public from getting panicked, these figures were kept from them. A bittersweet thing really, as they with their dying breaths are cursing the politicians for not informing them. The only place on the planet which hadn't had a single reported case was at Hogwarts – it was believed that the wards were keeping the disease out.

So, the Ministry was trying to convince the Headmistress to turn Hogwarts into some kind of camp. Where everyone could live, a city of survivors. Anything to try and keep the population as high as possible. At the moment, it seemed as though the Headmistress was relenting.

It was even rumours that parts of the planet were like Ghost Towns, as though the people just disappeared. These rumours caused people to remain indoors, curl up in bed and hope that the monsters would go away. That all the bad things would be gone by the time they lifted up the covers. But it was almost too late. To someone like Haku, who had lived through two wars, he could spot the signs. The seeds of destruction were already woven. It was nearly too late.

Children were disappearing, only to reappear with loss of memory, and suddenly be very intelligent. No one, especially the muggles put much thought into this. But to those with highly suspicious minds, there was something serious going on. Like a game of chess, where whichever move you made, were being carefully watched. As though you were caught up in a web, and were already too trapped to get free. This is what the life was like for those who were constantly alert, and watching the signs. Everyone else was living in a world of lies.

Haku was brought out of his musings when the door opened, and a cloaked person entered. They walked up to the bar, sitting down on a stool. Haku spotted a few strands of blond hair, a shade which he had only ever seen on one person. _Malfoy_As he approached, a pair of green eyes met his, causing him to stop. He had only seen those green eyes on one person, and one person only. Shaking off his feeling of unease, he walked up to them.

"What can I get you?"

"Glass of firewhiskey, limejuice and vodka, please." Stated the man, with an amused pair of green eyes pointed at him.

Haku frowned slightly. There was only one person who would drink that sickly concoction. But they were dead. Nodding his head, Haku set about making the drink, before setting it down in front of the customer. He watched them like a hawk. The customer picked up his glass, and swirled it around three times in his right hand. Haku knew only one person who did that as well. His eyes widened a fraction, before turning into a scowl. _That idiot. _

Haku continued on serving for the rest of the night, before locking up when everyone but the blond customer had gone. He put up the wards, before leading the customer into the back. Pressing a panel on the wall, it moved out of the way, revealing a set of stairs, going downwards. The two made their way down, into an underground cave of sorts. Stalactites and stalagmites were all around the area, as well as signs that it was inhabited. There was a large bookshelf of books off to the side, a duelling dummy, various weaponry around the room, as well as a duelling platform. Haku quickly conjured two chairs, and the two sat down. Haku fixed a glare on the other.

"Where the hell have you been, I thought you were meant to be dead?" hissed Haku.

"Hi Haku, nice to see you too." Replied the other man, dryly.

"Don't you start with the niceties. You are supposed to be dead, the martyr and all that. Last I checked, most dead bodies don't up and start walking around."

"Maybe I am not like most dead bodies?"

"Cut the crap Harry." Said Haku, massaging his temples. "Sixteen years. You have been gone for that long. Where the hell have you been? Merlin Harry, you decide to come back, when the world is going to hell." Haku paused. "You came back to be the hero. Not to see the little red number you got?"

"I've been playing the muggle." Stated Harry. "I came back now, because on some level, it is my fault everything is like this."

"Right." Said Haku, disbelievingly. "Why fake your death, if you were gonna come back."

"I thought everyone was dead."

"Oh…Why come to me though?"

"I need your help." Stated Harry. "You know everything about everyone, I thought you would be a good person to start with."

"True." Murmured Haku dismissively. "But you could have found out everything I could tell you on your own."

Harry nodded his head.

"So, you must have come to me to use this training facility."

"Yes. I require a place in which to test my magic. It has been unused, and has changed. Also, this is the only place I can use safely, it has magic dampening wards on all of the walls."

"But I still haven't heard you say please."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why are you blond, anyway?"

"Magic gone wrong, decided to mess with my DNA."

Haku suddenly turned serious, looking at Harry intensely.

"Everyone is dying out there. Or they will do. Whoever this new Dark Lord is, they are very good. I hear even his own supporters have never met him. They are just afraid of him, and take orders from his subordinates. All you hear is that they all feel stronger, more powerful than ever. This new one, is giving his people power, unlike the previous ones. Rewarding them, as they wanted to be. It's odd."

"He isn't human." Stated Harry. "They are losing their humanity, the more powerful they become. That is what is happening." Harry sighed. "It is happening quicker than I thought." Harry stood up abruptly. "I must take my leave."

"Where are you going?"

"To pay a visit to the master of spies: Severus Snape."

* * *

Ivy stared down the table, towards the blond haired figure of what was Alexander Pearce. She had heard that both him and his sister, Aurora, had been taken out of school due to the death of their squib mother, who was also Professor Williams' sister. She felt pity for the blond, but everyone in her life whom had died she had never met. From the way things were going with new disease, she doubted anyone she knew would die from anything except natural causes. _And war. _Talks that were going on between the Headmistress and the Ministry into turning the grounds and the castle into some form of Magical City – to keep everyone safe from the disease. It was rumoured that the Headmistress refused to unless the families of the Muggleborn students could come as well – in order to keep the muggles alive.

Ivy sighed softly. She had been raised in the muggle world, but with the knowledge of the magical world at the same time. Due to this, she could pick out the faults within both worlds with ease, and something that both worlds had was prejudice. In the end, they were all human. Well, except her. Her eyes flitted around the hall slightly, catching a few of the younger years staring at her with hopeful eyes. She hated eyes like that, especially when they turned into ones of despair. It seemed as thought everyone expected her to work some kind of miracle. From the old wizards who remembered the deeds both her grandparents, parents and their friends did, or the young children who were brought up on stories of her father. She hated these stories; it was what led the younger generations to stare at her like some form of living god.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for this new Dark Lord too attack, and for her to finish him off with a flick of her wand. She would end all of their problems for them, just like her father did, while they all sat on the sidelines and let children fight for them. From all of the stories she had heard from her mother, her uncles and aunts, and her Great-Uncle Remus, she could understand a lot from what her father was like. He was a hero through and through, while she was just ordinary. When she was younger, she used to dream about Prince Harry riding on a white stallion called Firebolt, saving Princess Ginny from the basilisk and they lived happily ever after. But this wasn't the case. Prince Harry died, leaving Princess Ginny pregnant.

It was times like these, which caused her to think bitter thoughts about her own well-being. No matter how everyone tried to phrase it – she understood that she was an accident. No one expected her to be born. Her father died doing his hero thing, leaving her mother to raise her. She knew that everyone knew this; they knew that she was a bastard child. The second she disappointed them, the second she let everyone see that she was human, not some demi-god, they would throw this in her face. She was the _bastard_ and _unwanted _child of the great Harry James Potter.

Ivy had a sudden vision of years in the future, of her own very existence being erased, her mother being degraded into something far different, while her descendants were hunted down for having her blood running through their veins. The blood of Harry James Potter, proof of his humanity, and that he was around. Proof that even gods have their mistake. That was all she was, a mistake. A mistake that everyone expected to save them from evil. Failure was not an option. She was the reluctant daughter of Harry James Potter, who unknown to her, had many of the same thoughts in the dark of the night.

She was the ordinary daughter of an extraordinary man, who had a legacy, which would run on for many hundreds of years. So much was expected of her, but she had no idea where to start. Who to run to for help. She hated her father for all that her stood for, for everyone she had to live up to. For the boots everyone expected her to fill. It would never happen, and when they saw her fail, the disappointment would be the worst. Then it would be the end.

The end of the world her father died for, all because she was unable to follow in his footsteps. Be a hero. In her minds eyes, a man of average height, black hair and green eyes was smiling at her. His pale skin practically glowing in unseen light. He wore a pair of round glasses, and was grinning at her with his arms wide open. Ivy shook herself out of her daydream. Harry James Potter was dead. Her father was dead. She was here to watch the world he made go to ruin.

* * *

Kieran moved through the night like one that belonged there. It had been two weeks since his meeting with Haku. Two weeks since he had begun using the warded rooms beneath the bar. Two weeks since the barman began to report to him about the goings on within the war. It was amazing how much of this didn't reach the politicians, or the ears of the Saint-Clair clan. Within two weeks, he had discovered many things. Such as, he no longer required wand to do magic, nor an incantation. It was all done by thought, as though magic obeyed his will. From this, there was a limitless possibility of what he could do.

Whenever he pondered about the Dark Lord, any questions he had to ask about this new being were answer for him. It seemed as though the being of magic, which visited him at the funeral was saying the truth. Anything he needed to know was answered. He knew the nature of this new demon, as well as its name. Laezar, a demon of darkness. Had the ability to turn those dark enough into demons. This, Kieran theorised was how Laezar's followers were getting more powerful. Soon, the demon would move. Move upon its prey – his eldest daughter. Ivy.

He also discovered that he was far more agile. In fact, his body didn't seem to be that of a human. If it ever was after his defeat of the Dark Lord. It seemed as though his body was that of mere magic, constructed by magic therefore magic could control it. His body could do limitless things. Disappear into the shadows, go through walls, become invisible, change his looks, move faster and be stronger than any other creature. So many things that magic could accomplish, it was astonishing. But, Kieran had to keep reminding himself. Magic _had _to have limits. These limits will be met, this he knew.

Here he was, flitting through the darkness in a dense forest. The area outside of the forest, which was located in Germany, was at one point populated by small villages. It wasn't anymore. They had all fled the area, or died from the disease, which some are Virus A-JD. [Apocalypse – Judgement Day There were bodies of those affected by the virus littering the floor of these scantily populated areas. Some of them had fled to holy grounds, preying that they would be saved. Until eventually dying on the grounds they held so dear. But Kieran ignored all of these sights, moving deeper into the forests. Things like this were not new to him, as both Harry Potter and Kieran Pearce.

Eventually the trees began to thin out, and Kieran spotted a log cabin on a hill. He could sense various wards, most of which designed to keep everyone and anyone out. The blond haired man grinned, pulling up his cloak to avoid the cold end of November weather. He stepped forwards feeling the wards, he then propelled himself at them.

The rush of adrenaline Kieran got as he landed within the grounds of the cabin, the wards depositing him there, was more than any form of extreme sport could accomplish. Travelling along magic itself was the most thrilling thing Kieran had ever accomplished. _'Though,'_ He thought with a wry grin. _'The first time I rode a broom might compete with it.'_

He continued up to the manor, his eyes scouting the area. _'Hasn't changed much in sixteen years. Except having more wards of course.' _He knew that his bypassing of the wards wouldn't have been noticed, as that was the way magic worked. When he got to the front of the cabin, he walked forwards, his body turning into that of matter, as he walked through the door. At the same time, he went downwards, arriving in the basement of the cabin. The basement was dark, barely lit by a few candles here and there. There was various potions equipment around, as well as a large shelving area where hundreds of vials were stocked. It looked as though someone was preparing for a war.

Perched over one cauldron, which was emitting a deep purple coloured smoke, was a tall man, with sallow skin and black greasy hair. Kieran approached him until he was right behind the man. He watched the potions maker, until he completed the potion. When the master finished, Kieran spoke, startling the man.

"Potions Master and Master of Spies Severus Snape. You would expect your wards to be good, but I found them to be mediocre." Hissed Kieran, backing away to give the sallow skinned man some room.

Severus spun around, his wand in hand as he did so. Less than a second later, Kieran had a wand pointed at his chest.

"Tell me how you got in, and how you found me, as well as who else knows. I shall then make this as _painless_ as possible." Whispered Severus, in a scathing and sinister tone.

Kieran smirked beneath his hood.

"I found you rather easily for a spy master." Said Kieran casually. "From the way you act, and from the sheer amount of words around this home, you sound as though you loathe the very idea of socializing with anyone. Like a hermit, a man on his own island. Yet, from the look of these shelves, you a preparing for war. Surely that would imply that you are communicating with someone from the outside, and perhaps care for the fates of those beyond the wards?"

"Whoever you are, I have no interest in whatever cause you represent -..,"

"Except a cause, which benefits yourself. Correct? In fact, I don't think anything makes more money for a Potions Master than war." murmured Kieran. "Many of your old pals who escaped prison, as well as many of those whom you taught are all working against the cause you once secretly worked for."

A curse came at Kieran, intent on silencing him. But it passed right through the blond. Severus took a step back in shock.

"What are you? One of Laezar's spies? Intent to gain favour by killing me." Stated Severus, lifting his chin in defiance. "Go on then, kill me. But you will not get out of here alive."

"What made you so sure that I wanted to kill you?" asked Kieran.

"You sneak into my house, surprise me, know too much about me to be ordinary and my spells do not affect you. I cannot think of any other reason for you to be here."

"Then it is a good thing that I am not." Replied Kieran. "You are a man of logic. But I need to ask you a question, do you believe in the impossible?"

"You are going to have to be a little more helpful then that." Stated Severus in a condescending way.

"To everyone else you are dead. Both your allies, so few, and your enemies, so many. You are hidden away here, so what you must ask yourself is, whom knew of this location, and would be brave enough to ask for your help."

"Draco has already tried to enter the property once, but the wards stopped him. I think he took the hint and hasn't been seen since." Answered Severus.

"Think of the impossible. After all, if you were to appear, wouldn't you be in effect coming back from the dead?"

"Potter." Spat Severus. "You are working for Potter."

"In a way." Replied Kieran, mysteriously. "Things blur on who I am working for, whether myself, or others. It is hard to comprehend. But in the end, it is always for one goal. The 'saving people thing'."

"Potter!" hissed Severus, lowering his wand slightly, his eyes widening. Kieran grinned beneath his hood, before pushing magic into his features, allowing magic to change them back to what they should be. Questions about his changed appearance would cause too many problems. He brought his hood down, causing Severus to gape slightly, until he regained his composure.

"Prove to me that you are who you say you are. Harry Potter died sixteen years ago." Said Severus in a cold voice, his wand levelled at Kieran.

"You knew my mother before she came to Hogwarts, and told her she was a witch before the letter came. You tried to save her, and in turn my father and I when you heard Voldemort was going to kill my parents. That was why Voldemort gave my mother a chance to live." Murmured Kieran. At this, Severus' arm dropped, and he looked distinctly like someone who didn't know what to do with themselves. Sorting himself out, he spoke.

"Firewhiskey?"

Kieran nodded his head, and the two walked up to the cabin itself. It was neatly and simply decorated, with only the bare necessities within. They sat down together, a silence stretched out between the two.

"How have you done this? Sixteen years you have been gone, and the Weasley girl and all you Gryffindor's think you are dead. I am assuming that they do not know?" asked Severus, Kieran nodded. "Why?"

"I thought they were dead."

Severus sat back, staring at him with a pair of onyx eyes.

"Dead? You were scared of what you might see, so you faked your own death and ran off? That is the most un-Gryffindor thing I have ever heard of."

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin." Said Kieran swiftly.

"That's a whole other matter. What have you been doing for sixteen years?"

"Became a muggle. Married, had kids. Did the family thing." Kieran smiled slightly. "I did, however, marry into the Saint-Clair Clan." Severus' eyes widened. "Nicholas Williams is my brother-in-law."

"That sounds like no accident."

"No, it doesn't. It is as thought someone is pulling the strings in my life." Kieran sighed. "I wanted to escape it all. You used to call me an arrogant and an attention-seeking brat. Although you know that I am not that, I am neither the hero that everyone remembers me for. I am only now taking action against this, because the reason why all of this is happening is because I _survived. _If I had died, none of this would have happened, and everyone would have lived happily ever after or whatever."

"You do not know that." Said Severus quietly. "If you look at wizarding history, there is a Dark Lord every generation or so. Humans are curious creatures. What they are told they must not do, they do. The Dark Arts being labelled so, is just asking for those curious and power hungry teenagers to learn them. Every once in a while, one is powerful enough to do some damage, and thus Dark Lords are born."

Kieran made a hum of agreement, drinking a bit of the burning liquid.

"You are here for a reason. Going to save the world again or something?"

"Sure." Murmured Kieran. "One Dark Lord at a time. They must run out of them at some point?"

Severus smirked, and the two downed the remainder of their drinks in one. Now was to talk business.

* * *

Kieran was in Italy at that moment, driving along an open highway. It was mid-December, and soon the twins would be coming home from school, and it would be Gabriel's fifth birthday. The twins' twelfth had passed without much notice, the passing of their mother the week before their birthday showed that fact. He was unsure whether or not to head back for that time. Sighing slightly, he picked up the phone in his car and pulled over to the side. It was odd, sure, but ever since he had regained the use of his voice some month and a half ago, he had taken to using it as much as possible. No one was sure how it happened. The damage done to his vocal cords was gone, something neither magical or muggle medicine could cure. Kieran's thoughts turned to his youngest, whom he had a vague idea had done something to cure him, not that he could prove Gabriel had done something.

Kieran dialled a number, waiting for someone to pick up.

_"This is Doctor Pearce's Office, Hayley Lucas speaking." _Came a feminine British voice on the other end.

"Hayley, it's Kieran." Said Kieran, causing his assistant to nearly jump down the phone.

_"Sir, it is good to hear from you. How is Africa?"_ asked Hayley.

Kieran looked around the drab countryside outside of the car.

"Nice – ish. Look, you know the drill? If anyone comes asking for me, tell him or her that I am out of town. If it is anything administrational, Janine can deal with it. Otherwise, I think Jack and the others can handle it. If it requires myself to look at it, I would like you to do so as best you can. If you feel that it is out of your reach, call up the nearest Forensic Anthropologist in the area. They should be able to do it just as well as myself."

_"Yes sir, anything else?" _

Here Kieran hesitated, unsure of what to do. Then he spoke.

"Please inform my family, using Madam Williams' number, that I will be home for Christmas. That is all."

_"That will be done sir. Take care." _With that, the phone call to his assistant ended. Kieran sighed, continuing to drive for a while. Eventually, he reached a built up area, full of large manor houses, with grounds. He pulled in at one, the guard at the edge of the property recognising him and immediately letting him through.

Over the past few weeks, Kieran was preparing himself for the inevitable. Telling the family who he really was. He had been travelling Europe and parts of Africa, reaching his old contacts, uncovering as much information as possible, and getting them ready to start gathering support. But, if he could get the support of Carlo Saint-Clair and Anton Williams, then they were one step forwards in gathering an army to match that of Laezar. He pulled up at the doors, handing the keys to one of the chauffeurs who had appeared to take the car to the garage.

"Master Kieran sir!" Came the voice of a House Elf. "What is you doing here?"

Kieran smiled at the creature, causing it to practically beam in pride.

"Is Master Carlo in? I need to see him."

"He is sir." Replied the House Elf. "Howie will show you the way!"

The House Elf led Kieran down a few corridors to a large office, where Howie knocked and entered. Carlo was sat at his desk, and looked up to see his House-Elf and his nephew-in-law enter.

"Kieran, this is a surprise." Came Carlo's voice as he stood to greet the man. "All the way here in Italy, what are you doing here?"

"I am sorry to intrude." Replied Kieran, picking his words carefully. "But I think there this has gone on long enough. Carlo led him to the leather couch, and the two sat across from one another.

"What has gone on long enough?"

"I am sure you and the others are wondering how both of the twins were able to go to Hogwarts?" asked Kieran.

"We were wondering that, the chances would be astronomical. Unless of course, one of the parents were magical. Kendra certainly wasn't, so that left yourself. Li was all up for getting it out of you, but both Anton and David stopped him." Carlo looked at him with curious eyes. "We figured that whatever it was, you had your reasons why you hid the fact that you were magical from us."

"I also think that both Jasmine and Gabriel are magical. In fact, Gabriel healed me, and that is why we are having this conversation out loud." Stated Kieran.

Carlo frowned.

"For him to be able to do that as such an age, would be nearly impossible. He would have to be really powerful to focus that much accidental magic to do something like that. The only per..son..." Carlo leant back, and really looked at him. "You told Kendra you were in a really bad car accident, one that killed your Grandmother. This happened about August 1998. You were born in 1980, and you are a wizard. Why did you run away, Harry Potter."

Kieran sat back, his eyes wide at Carlo's intelligence.

"It all makes sense." Said Carlo. "Just it's the _why_ that I do not understand."

Kieran nodded his head.

"I didn't want to play the hero anymore. I am no hero. Those who die are the true heroes. I thought everyone was dead, and so I disappeared. I had no intention of coming back, but if I hadn't had married Kendra I wouldn't have." Here, Kieran sighed. "But I promised Kendra that I would stop running. I promised her, just before she died. It was the last few sentences I shared with my wife, and I full intention of full filling them."

"But why did you come here today to tell me who you really were?" said Carlo.

"Both Kendra and Anton explained this to me. For years, this family has avoided every single war the world has waged with one another. The rules were simple, you don't kill us, and we won't join in. But someone is dead, so therefore mustn't you join in?"

Carlo sighed.

"I wish it were that simple. But all of the others must agree, and not only that there is so much work that needs to be done, organising it all, then squads of wizards we have whose training will need to be changed. I don't know."

"People are dying." Hissed Kieran. "Hundreds, thousands. We could stop it."

Carlo smiled slightly.

"You see, Harry, Kieran or whatever. You are a hero. You just proved it in what you just said. All heroes are, really, are good leaders with good morals. I will give you your fighter or whatever. Anton has the unplottable island in the Scottish Highlands he uses to train the EMF [Elite Magical Force. I am sure Li, David, Michel and Jean could spare quite a few of their people. I could probably pull in a few favours." Carlo smiled. "Kendra's death will be avenged. Be at the training island in – two months shall we say? That should be enough time to sort everything out. Now – you go to your family. Enjoy Christmas, celebrate Gabriel's fifth birthday. Heroes are allowed families. They are also allowed to survive."

* * *

"Daddy!" shouted Gabriel, launching himself at his father, as he entered the Williams Manor. Penelope smiled at the picture father and son made. Jasmine appeared from upstairs, and the nine year old gave her father a hug.

"You been off being superman?" she whispered into his ear, before walking off to the kitchen smiling to herself.

"Anton isn't here yet, and the twins are due at the station in about an hour." Said Penelope.

"I will go and pick them up if you want, to save you the trouble?" said Kieran, acting as though nothing had changed between them. He knew by now that Carlo would have informed all of the adults within the clan of whom he really was. It was up to him to tell his children.

"Thank You, I will help sort out some rooms for them. Nicholas is coming home in a few days. It will be good to have the house full for Christmas." She said with a smile, before walking out of the room.

Kieran looked at the almost five year old boy in his arms, who was smiling brightly at his father.

"Does Gabriel want to come with me to collect Alex and Rora?" asked Kieran.

"Yes!" Said Gabriel, squirming in his father's arms.

"Okay." Murmured Kieran, taking Gabriel upstairs to get ready to go out into the cold winter. Then, he disappeared from the manor, Gabriel clutched to his chest firmly. He arrived at the busy station, where families were greeting and saying good-bye to one another for the holidays. Some unsure whether they would ever see one another again. Kieran walked towards the barrier, Gabriel's hand in his own. They crossed it to see a smattering of other families waiting for their children to arrive. He recognised a few, as he saw the train come around the corner. Especially the large mass of red heads on the other side of the platform.

When the train came to a stop, he saw a group of red haired children, with a mixture of other colours occasionally, walk towards where the Weasley family was. With them, he spotted two heads of hair identical to his own. _Alexander and Aurora. _Sighing, he made his way towards the large group, Gabriel on his shoulder looking at all of the wonderful things around him. When he got close enough, Aurora spotted him.

"Father." She wheeled her trunk to him, giving him a hug, as well as doing the same for her younger brother. "I thought you were in Africa?"

"I was, I came home for Christmas." Stated Kieran, as Alexander joined them. Kieran's eyes shifted to the adults, and recognised Bill Weasley, the twins, Percy Weasley. With them was Hermione, who was talking too two children who looked about Alex and Aurora's age, and Ginny. Ginny was talking to a pale skinned, dark haired green-eyed teenager, who was nearly the same height as her mother.

"You must be Alex and Aurora's father?" asked Hermione, as she approached him with the two children she had been speaking to before. Kieran guessed that they were her own.

"Yes." Stated Kieran, smiling slightly as Alex and the boy began to whisper to themselves. "Aidan and Meghan I take it? You must be there mother."

"I'm Hermione Weasley." She held out her hand.

"Kieran Pearce." He shook her hand.

It was odd, reacquainting himself with people he knew so well at one point. Kieran's eyes flittered onto his watch.

"Your Grandmother is arranging everything back at the manor, and she is expecting us at any point." Said Kieran, causing both the twins to look up.

"We're spending Christmas there?" asked Alex.

"Is Uncle Nicholas coming?" asked Aurora. Kieran distinctly heard a silver haired girl state that she would be glad if 'Uncle Nicholas' came. But he ignored it.

"Yes." Stated Kieran, turning to Hermione. "It was nice meeting you, I shall probably see you again some time soon, good bye."

Kieran and Aurora began to walk out; Alexander followed them out, until a voice stopped him.

"Owl me, okay Alex?" shouted Ivy, as her and her mother were set to leave.

"Sure." Replied Alex, as the three of them walked out of the station, Gabriel perched on Kieran's shoulders.

"How are we getting home?" asked Aurora, looking around for any sign of a car.

Kieran grinned.

"Would you believe me if I said magic?"

* * *

Telling the twins was, in his opinion, the hardest thing to do. They had both been quite shocked with the news, Alex threatening to lock himself in his room. Aurora then informed him that he had been thinking that Ivy and him could be more than friends. But the fact that they were half-brother and sister would put and end to that. The holidays, apart from that, had gone quite smoothly. They had celebrated Gabriel's birthday on the 22nd, and then Christmas. New Years was spent setting off magical fireworks. But now the twins were back at school, Jasmine and Gabriel were with their grandmother, and Kieran was preparing a way for everyone else to find out, without having to tell them. Well, inadvertently anyway.

So here he was, in the village of Godrics Hollow. He stood outside of the house, which for all intents and purposes, was blown up. But the house which everyone was to see was the fake one. An illusion. There was a house, a manor in between that and the one next to it, which no one knew was there unless they knew it was. Kieran looked away from the memorial to himself and his parents, as well as what he could make out, wizards taking magical photographs. His parents memorial had become a tourist destination. He looked to the house next to it, seeing the true home of his parents. He entered it and walked towards the door. Resting the palm of his hand on the door, he prepared himself. Let the trail of breadcrumbs begin.

* * *

I know, a very long wait for a chapter. But I hope that it was worth it. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and have lots of the next chapter written as well [which I wrote months before I wrote this one I am sorry for the unbelievably long wait. Just, the chapter got deleted, and I get really annoyed when this happened, and I lose my inspiration.

There are a few Deathly Hallows hints in this chapter, but nothing major. Just think of my story as being, the seventh book happening, minus all of the deaths. [Except those of characters who I don't mention and there being no such thing as Deathly Hallows. Add in more Harry being Slytherin etc.

I must say, DH was a great book read it before some of you American's got it :P Then I was asleep all of Saturday [21st catching up on my sleep. Gah – but it was a great book. Good end to an era. But the film is going to be soooo long. 3 years until Harry Potter is over:(

Anyhow – please review. Be kind. Next update should be before September. Probably around August 23rd, so I can moan to you about my GCSE results [which come out that day.

Review

Love Morrigu-chan x


	5. No Good Deed

**A/N: **Here is the fifth chapter of this story – I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have done writing it out. Parts of this chapter have been written for some time, and are only now being posted. This chapter you will see why I got Kieran to be a forensic scientist, not just because he is doing what I want to do when I am older. But I hope you all review this. Enjoy.

**Summary: **After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, leaves his past behind and lives in the muggle word, albeit handicapped. There he raises a family, trying to ignore the pains of his past. But when the past catches up for him, and the world calls out for his strength, what will he do?

* * *

**The Memoirs of a Hero**

**Chapter V: No Good Deed**

**By The Morrigu**

**

* * *

**

'_I'm a Nightmare, a Disaster.  
__That what they always said.  
__I'm a lost cause.  
__Not a hero.  
__But I'll make it on my own.  
__I've gotta prove them wrong.  
__Me Against The World'  
__**- 'Me Against The World' Simple Plan.** _

I have never liked the fact that I lied to my friends about my being dead. From the second I found out about them being alive, I wanted to run back to them. Until I remembered. These people would not be the same people whom I left. They would have moved on with their lives. I would just be a figment of their past, remembered only for being foolhardy. Being the butt of every joke any of my friends told. They would occasionally talk about me with themselves, but soon all memory of the real me would go. All that would be remained will be the public's image of the perfect hero, which I was said to be.

Everyone knows that this is a load of rubbish though. What true hero gives up runs away the coward claims that it is someone else's turn. That he is a _retired _hero. No hero does that. You hear the stories of the great Harry Potter, but I laugh. No one knows what it is like to be a true hero. Made out to be a faultless being, knowing that people will try and follow in your footsteps, failing as they do as such. Cursing your name with their last breath, cursing what you made them do.

They think that to be a hero – you must have extraordinary abilities. You much be one of a kind, able to snap your fingers and save them all. While all of the lazy politicians and citizens do nothing, except show their support when they want to. The life of both a celebrity and a hero is a jaded one. You see everyone's true colours, and start to hate the ones you swear to protect. In the end, you are merely fighting for yourself. Even now, why am I fighting? Not because innocents are in danger, but because my wife has died. That is why.

There is no such thing as a good deed, because in we expect something back. At one point in my life, I would have freely protected the innocent, done what is right than what is easy. But why should I now? Everything I knew back in my innocent and naïve days have all proven to be false. Being good doesn't mean you will live a good life. Nor does being bad. Playing the neutral party seems to be the way to go, why involve yourself in something that doesn't concern you? Let them all go kill each other, maybe it would make everyone take off their rose tinted glasses, and see the world for what it really is.

By doing so, there might not be any more Dark Lords, or war. What is the point in all of these people sacrificing themselves for the greater good, when the greater good much come back again, to take another load of sacrifices. These so called sacrifices mean nothing in the end, the darkness is here to stay. Never to harmonize. In the end, there will be war until the end of time. But while this war affects those whom I care about, I have no choice but to step in and stop it. In the end, this is my good deed. But am I doing it because I am truly good at heart. Or because, I want some peace and quiet in return. The easy life in return. But the only way to achieve this seems to be with my death. So the real question: By entering this war, do I want true peace in return? Do I want to die when it is over? Is this a question I want answering. A trust test of character is about to begin.

* * *

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall dropped her cup of tea in shock, as a shrill whistle echoed around her office in Hogwarts. Her eyes drifted towards a black kettle in the corner of the room, which was emitting this noise. It was an alarm of sorts, one to only go off if the wards on a particular building were tampered with. This, was impossible, as only she could alter the wards surrounding the building. The wards surrounding Godric's Hollow were being tampered with, and the only people who could do such a thing were she, and Harry James Potter. The latter had died sixteen years before. Launching herself from her seat, she grabbed some powder and threw it into the flames, turning them red [not the usual green.

"To all members of the Order of the Phoenix, emergency meeting. Floo immediately to my office at Hogwarts."

She stepped back from the fireplace, and made her way around the desk, and sat herself into it. Over the next ten minutes, members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived at her office, which magically expanded itself to accommodate. Once everyone sat down, Alastor was the first to speak.

"What is this meeting for, Minerva. Some of us might have had things to do."

Minerva sighed, hefted the teapot onto her desk, so that they could all see.

"It's a tea pot." Stated Ron, an eyebrow raised. Other members were also staring at McGonagall as though she was a bit crazy. What was so important about it?

"Well observed, Mr Weasley." Stated Minerva, using her 'headmistress' voice. "It however, serves a far greater purpose. It was an alarm, which triggers if the wards on a property are altered in any way shape or form. It was triggered seconds before I contacted you all."

"What is this property?" asked a member.

"The Potter home in Godric's Hollow." Replied Minerva.

The entire room went into silence.

"The only people who could alter the wards on the property were Harry and yourself, right Headmistress?" asked Hermione, staring at Minerva, her eyes inquisitive.

"Correct, Hermione." Said Minerva.

"You didn't alter the wards did you?" said Draco.

"No, I did not."

"Then who did? Harry's dead. You didn't. It's impossible. There must be some other explanation. Maybe the alarm is faulty." Hissed Ginny, her tone a mixture between angry and confused.

"There is not. The alarm is in fully working order. I suggest we check out the home, before jumping to any conclusions." The bulk of the group remained where they were, the core members and those closest to Harry didn't move. Too shocked. Alastor lead a group towards then fireplace, Remus and Tonks with him.

They vanished in the emerald flames. Minutes, maybe hours later, they reappeared, looking pale and completely shocked.

"Remus?" asked Ginny hesitantly.

"The house, it's gone. Vanished…"

"As though it is under the Fidelius Charm." Said Tonks.

"But he's dead!" sobbed Ginny, as Ron wrapped his arms around his younger sister. "How could this happen? Who could do this?"

Luna spoke up.

"Ginny, you must take into consideration that maybe Harry is alive. This could be his way of telling us he is."

"How could we know for sure?" asked Neville, putting a calming hand on his wive's shoulder.

"We'll have to identify the body." Stated Hermione, her voice monotonous.

"You mean…" began Ginny, shaking her head slightly.

"We'll have to excavate the body."

* * *

Nicholas Williams looked up from his work, and raised an eyebrow as several of his colleagues and their friends entered his office. He wasn't stupid, and the rational part of his mind had them all listed down as members of the Order. Which meant that whatever they wanted, was serious.

"What can I help you with, Headmistress?" he asked, standing up from his desk, and walking around it.

"We need your help with some…personal matters, Nicholas." Stated Minerva, looking slightly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Oh, such as…?" asked Nicholas.

"Look, Nicholas." Said Draco. "As you have no doubt realised, we are all members of the Order. You, obviously, are not. What we are about to speak of, is top secret. We cannot have you telling anyone."

"Ah, so you are unsure whether to include me in this matter. But you obviously need my help with something, even if it runs the risk of exposure, as the allegiances of my family and myself are unclear at the present moment. So you need to weigh up the probability of me telling anyone, and how much you need my help."

"You would have been a Slytherin." Stated Draco.

"I fancy myself as more of a Ravenclaw actually." Replied Nicholas. "So what is this matter you really don't want to include me in, but have to."

Hermione sighed.

"We need your help, more so in contacting and convincing the person to help us."

"Who is it whom you require my skills to acquire?" asked Nicholas.

"Your brother-in-law."

"Kieran? Why? He is a squib, probably less than that. He works with the muggles, in Forensics…Ah. So, whose body do you need identifying?" asked Nicholas.

"Harry Potter's." said Minerva, as Nicholas raised both eyebrows in shock.

"When?" asked Nicholas.

"As soon as possible." Replied Hermione.

Nicholas stepped out of his office, and moved towards his rooms. He got what he was looking for, and brought it back in. It caused Hermione's eyes to widen.

"A phone? How did you get a phone in Hogwarts. Nevermind work!"

"It's a simple matter of replacing the electricity with magic. Kieran has been working abroad with work, and came back for Christmas. He is back there now." It was a lie, he knew it. But what they didn't know wouldn't hurt. _He's going to love the idea of identifying the body he created to fake his own death. Oh, the irony._

He set up the phone, and began to dial Kieran's number. It rang a few times, before he heard his brother-in-law's voice on the other side.

"_Hello?"_

"Kieran, it's Nicholas."

"_So you got the phone working, that good. What did you want me for, I'm busy. You know that."_

Nicholas rolled his eyes. _Of course he was busy. He was out trying to save the world, while not being discovered doing so. That had to be hard._

"I've got the headmistress here, and some of her colleagues. I am sure you know the ones I mean."

"_Yeah…"_

"They have a request to make. About the needing your professional opinion on something. I'll let them explain it."

Nicholas put the phone onto speak, and gestured to the others.

"Explain."

"Dr Pearce?" asked Neville.

"_Kieran, please._ _We're on a phone conversation. Informality is probably the best bet."_

"We would like for you to help us in identifying a body for us." Stated Draco.

"_Why not do it magically?"_

"Already been done, but some evidence has come up since then to contradict it. So we would like to try it using muggle science." Said Hermione.

"_Don't I feel special." _Came Kieran's sarcastic voice. "_Who was the person formerly identified as?"_

"Your gonna love this, Kieran." Came Nicholas' voice.

"_Why?"_

"Harry Potter."

Silence.

"Kieran?" asked Nicholas.

"_Run that by me again?" _Came Kieran's voice.

"We want you to identify the body of Harry Potter."

"_You want to dig him up from wherever you have buried him. Whether it be magical or muggle, you are going to have some problems with that. People don't tend to like others disturbing the dead. I speak from experience here."_

"We know. But we need to identify the body. It'll be better on everyone if we could get it done quickly." Said Minerva, looking towards the silent Ginny.

"_When do you want to do this?"_

"Whenever's best."

"_I've got a free day the day after next. I could be back in England, and back here within the same day. I'll ring my lab in London, and ask them to set up the area for a private identification."_

"Why not do it at Hogwarts?"

"_If you want this done, it will have to be done the muggle way. Muggle machines, of high technology, do not work well around magic. It will have to be done in a sterile environment. My lab will be the best place. I will meet someone at the Leaky Cauldron the day after next, at midday. From there we will go to the grave, and excavate the body. Identification will take place not long afterwards."_

"Why don't we excavate the body before you get here?" asked Ron.

"_I would much rather be there when it happens. The body could be in a certain state of disrepair, making it hard to exhume magically. I doubt you wizards will do it any other way. I don't think so. I will see you then."_

The phone went dead.

"He sounded almost cheerful." Stated Ginny, staring at the phone in shock.

"You must understand. He does this day in day out. Over time, I guess you lose your ability to get emotionally attached."

"What? You lose your humanity?" asked Ginny, staring at him in anger.

"No. You never lose that. My sister told me of a time, when he went out to Africa. I am unsure where exactly he went, but he came back, haunted. Kendra told me, that he had spent days standing in the middle of a mass grave. Where the bodies of children as young as one had been mercilessly tortured, and raped, and then later buried alive in groups of a hundred or so. Kieran, and a group of forensic teams from around the world had to sift through hundreds of bodies, identifying each one. Would you want to attach yourself emotionally to each one of them?"

* * *

Kieran sipped the glass of water in his hands, while he looked around the Leaky Cauldron with interest. To his feet he had a backpack and a case. His forensics kit. When he had received the call from Nicholas he had been quite shocked, he hadn't expected the older man to call him. Well, he had to a degree, but not so soon after altering the wards. He had been sorting out his home in Godric's Hollow, in all hopes of turning it into a command centre, a base second to only that of Hogwarts. When Nicholas and the other told him what they had wanted, he had found it to be what he had predicted for them to do. Just, not asking him to do it. They had agreed upon a time and a place for the excavation, and here he was waiting for someone to meet him. He looked up as the door opened. In came Ron Weasley, who looked around the room before marching across it towards him. Kieran ignored the slight increase in beating of his heart, and stood up to greet the man.

"Doctor Pearce?" asked Ron.

"That's me. You are?" asked Kieran.

"Ron Weasley." He said, holding out his hand. Kieran took it.

"Pleasure." Replied Kieran, before picking up his kit. "Where to?"

"Portkey." Said Ron, holding up some rope.

"This better not interfere with any of my medical equipment." Muttered Kieran.

With a pull from his navel, they disappeared only to reappear at the gates of a cemetery.

"Where are we?" asked Kieran, dusting himself off, letting his eyes travel the familiar graveyard – not that Ron knew that.

"A village in North Scotland. No where special."

"So you hid his remains amongst the no bodies. Interesting." Repied Kieran, carrying his equipment through the graveyard. "Now where to?"

"Over here." replied Ron, leading him through the graves, and round a bend where they could see a man who worked at the cemetery, arguing with Minerva, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Draco and Luna. Nicholas stood off to the side watching the proceedings with a calm indifference. Though once Kieran came into his line of sight, he let a light smirk appear on his lips. He obviously found the entire situation extremely amusing.

"You cannot, I repeat, cannot, dig up these remains. They are apart of this cemetery. It will degrade it if you do." Stated the man stubbornly.

Kieran smirked. He had warned them. He and Ron marched over and joined the group. The man looked at them, before shaking his head exasperatingly.

"I don't care how many of you there are, you can not dig this body up."

Kieran dropped his bag onto the ground, while reaching into his pocket and holding out a card towards the man. He also stepped forwards so that he was almost invading the mans personal space.

"This card here registers me as a Forensic Scientist, working for the Intelligence Agency. Now, I have been asked by these kind people here to exhume the body below and identify it. This needs to be done because new evidence has come up contradicting his death. What I need you to do Mr…"

"Hall."

"Mr Hall, is to get out of my way and let me do my job, because every one second you spend standing here wasting my time, the body six feet below us." He stamped on the ground for effect. "Decomposes that bit more, making it that bit harder for me to do my job. So I suggest that you move out of the way, and let me dig it up."

"What of the family?"

"These kind people around me are the only family."

"Oh, er, right." Said Mr Hall.

"Now can I obliviate him?" muttered Draco, at Minerva's nod, he waved his wand in Mr Hall's direction. The man's eyes glazed over and he walked off without a word.

"Thank you for coming Doctor Pearce." Said Minerva.

"Scientifically and ethically speaking, this is quite normal. But for the sake of curiosity, it wasn't something I was about to pass up on." He then put on some gloves. "So, was his coffin varnished?"

"Yes." Said Hermione.

"Good, that means that the body will be at a normal state of decomposition. The environment hasn't interfered with it." He turned to Draco. "You can wave that wand of yours now if you want. Might as well save us some time."

Draco nodded and brought out his wand once more, and waved it towards the grave. The soil rose up, displaying a coffin six feet below. Hermione then levitated the coffin out of the ground, and Draco lowered the dirt back in, leaving the grave looking as though it was untouched.

"Where to now?" asked Hermione.

"To London."

* * *

Kieran entered the medical forensics lab, and watched several scientists stare at him as he went past.

"Doctor Pearce!" called a feminine voice.

Kieran turned around and saw a girl, university student who needed money, his secretary, run forwards.

"When Hayley said you had rang to say you would be back, we thought she was joking."

"Did you prepare my private lab?" asked Kieran ignoring the mention of his personal assistant and student.

"Yes, sir." Replied the girl.

"Good, show these people up to my office." Said Kieran.

"And the coffin?"

"To my lab, Janine."

Kieran swiped a card into the alarm machine, so that it wouldn't go off. He then entered the main area of the lab; several of the scientists greeted him as he approached.

"Where's Hayley?"

"In your lab, sir." Said one of the pathologists.

"Thanks Jack." Replied Kieran, before walking up the stairs, and entering his lab to see a twenty-something year old woman organising his equipment.

"Perfectionist, much?" called out Kieran, startling the poor girl.

"Doctor Pearce." Replied Hayley. "Didn't know you had arrived."

"I didn't think so." Stated Kieran. "Look, Hayley. I thank you for setting up the equipment but this is a favour I am doing. I think it would be done best with as little people as possible involved. Understand?"

Hayley nodded her head, leaving the room. Kieran then stepped into the next room, seeing the wizards and witches congregated there. They were all inspecting his office to some degree, with Nicholas sat behind his desk, feet on it and was looking at the computer, thinking.

"Think any harder Nicholas and your brain might explode." Commented Kieran, slipping on a lab jacket and some gloves.

"I feel I should inform you that I am an accomplished Potion's Master within the Master's Guild."

"So I noticed. But that still doesn't mean that you will be able to hack into my computer." The sound of a beep made him turn around, to see Nicholas log into his account. "I stand corrected."

"It wasn't that hard, dear Kieran." Replied Nicholas with a smirk. "I guess I know you two well."

"Your too smart for your own good." Muttered Kieran, while Ginny was looking at a photo of his family. "You have a choice. Either come in their with me, and watch me. But if you start to feel sick, or whatever, I hold no responsibility. Just come back in here. Understand?" They nodded. "Good." He grabbed his voice recorder, something which he had been using as much as possible, if only for the pleasure of hearing his own voice.

They entered the lab once more, where the body was laid out on a workbench. Computers and machines were around it, and Kieran heard several of them murmur 'Merlin'. Kieran turned the voice recorder on.

"Case of the body of Harry James Potter, to see whether the body is that of said person. From the looks of it, the body is quite obviously that of human. I would put approximate age at late teens, eighteen or nineteen years old. Male. Roughly 5 foot 9 inches in height, with a few inches left to grow." He reached forwards with his gloved hands, checking the proportions of the bones, to check the length of the bones and thickness. "My guess would be a maximum height of 5 foot 11 inches."

"You could tell all of that, from this?" asked Hermione, gesturing, without looking, towards the remains on the workbench.

"Yes. Now, have you got any medical files for Mr Potter?" asked Kieran.

"Yes, the school nurse gave us them." stated Neville, handing over the file. Kieran took and it and laid it to the side.

"As you appear to be so proficient on the use of computers, Nicholas. Could you please log in on that computer as me, and search the database for a Harry James Potter. Look for all records of them, and then print them out."

Nicholas nodded, and moved towards the computer.

"What will those show us?" asked Draco.

"They will show all muggle records of Harry Potter. As well as his medical records, which will show up on the body before us." Said Kieran.

Minutes later, Nicholas gave him a print out, which Kieran laid on the bench besides the ones from the school nurse.

"Now then, we begin." He turned back towards the body, and began circling it, while turning the voice recorder on. "The bones appear to be thinner than normal. Weaker, a sure sign of malnourishment as a child. This more than likely stunted his growth, meaning that if he had been properly fed for all of his life, look at these bones, he could have reached a height over six foot."

"He was a shrimp when we started school." Stated Draco.

"His father, James Potter, I would put at about 6 foot 3 inches." Announced the Headmistress.

Kieran nodded his head.

"However, due to good diet from his preteen years, until his death, he reached an average height. If he had carried on the way he was doing, he would have been about 5 foot four or five." Said Kieran, his hands combing over the bones, feeling out various indentations. He moved the electronic microscope onto the bones, zooming in on a particular section. "There are various injuries upon the body, including at one point his leg had been broken in two places. Here and here." He gestured to the screen to the side, where the bone in the leg had been magnified, and there were two cracks in the bone to which Kieran pointed at. He turned to Minerva, who was reading the muggle medical records on the work bench. The headmistress nodded her head, saying that it was what the records said.

"He was four…" she whispered.

"Then we have what appears to have been a dislocated shoulder." He moved the microscope, pointing to the scrape marks on the bone near where the shoulder was. "And a broken elbow which wasn't set properly." He moved the microscope, highlighting on the part where the bone was badly damaged around his right elbow, and was slightly shorter than his other arm. "This would have caused him considerable pain, up until the point he died."

"They happened when he was seven." Said Minerva, her voice thick with sadness.

"His left arm, however, is an anomaly. The bones are healthier than any part of the body, and newer as well. Five, six years old when he died. I take it this file here will explain it." He gestured to Madam Pomfrey's file. They nodded.

"His right wrist seems to be well worn, which means that he was right handed. But, the left wrist seems to be well worn as well, which means that he was ambidextrous. But with the amount of ware on the right wrist, means that he wasn't always ambidextrous, but had hid it as a child."

"It caused his left wrist to be broken." Whispered Minerva, staring at the medical file in shock. "Someone must have broken his left wrist."

"Which is probably why he tried to hide it."

"His uncle." Muttered Ron angrily.

"There's nothing we can do now Ron, they're dead." Said Hermione, putting an arm around him.

"Also, some of this wear appears to be from playing a sport of some kind, as it is too much to just be from being ambidextrous." He gestured down to the bones on his legs. "These also have wear to them, on the thighs. I guess this is playing a sport of some kind, Quidditch?"

"The youngest seeker in a century." Murmured Ron.

"Now, onto the more recent things." He flicked open Pomfrey's file, which Minerva then began to read to herself. "As I said earlier, he much have begun eating healthily at this point. So he ate food over a time when it was vital for growth and development. So he looked much healthier. Now then, about that anomaly." Said Kieran, looking towards Minerva for an explanation. "In Poppy's own words. 'Stupid idiotic teacher removed bones in left arm – skele gro given.' Very well phrased."

"This means that he re-grew an entire arm?" asked Kieran, raising an eyebrow. "Okay…well, the only other damage around that time, when he was twelve or thirteen, is a stab in the arm. Something very sharp, which left a mark on the bone itself."

"Basilisk fang." Supplied Ron.

Kieran shrugged, frowning as he zoomed in on the marked area of the bone, in his left arm. "There is something here." He grabbed some tweezers, and removed it. Holding it up in the light, he could see that it was a small white shard.

"The fang." Murmured Nicholas, stepping forwards, intrigued.

"Which is staying here." said Kieran, dropping it into a tray. "There's not really much damage to the bones from then on, until the time of death." He could see them all stand straighter at that. "At the time of death, he had a broken leg, and a cracked knee cap on his knee. Various cuts and stab wounds, as can be seen from rib damage. A lot of damage around the neck, and damage to both hands and wrists."

"Meaning..?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you asked me to do this, because some evidence contradicts Mr. Potter's death. The fact is though, that if Mr Potter managed to see someone in the medical profession, whether they be magical or not, within say two hours. He would have survived. If not, he would have either bled to death, or by whatever other means."

"Is this Harry though?" asked Ginny, staring at the corpse, which was on the table, her eyes dead.

Kieran shrugged his shoulders, grabbed a bone from the table, and snapped it in two.

"Kieran, are you crazy?" asked Nicholas.

"No. Just proving a point. Miss Weasley, the remains that are on that workbench there, are not that of Mr Potter. They are in fact, no remains at all." Said Kieran.

"But the injuries, everything…" said Neville, confused.

"Transfiguration." Stated Minerva, staring at the body in wonder. "Harry transfigured something in the nearby area, into an exact replica of himself, inside and out. Just without a beating heart. Poppy had no idea, because of the left over magic of the surrounding area from their duel. So it fooled her. How did you know?"

"I noticed it from the skull. My guess is that the magic has been wearing off, turning what remains of the body back into what it was. Stone."

"So Harry is still alive…" muttered Ginny, stepping back, staring at the floor, tears in his eyes.

* * *

It was a quiet group who returned back to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They all sat around the table in contemplative silence, until Minerva got up and called the other members. They should all hear the news. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours later, the entirety of the Order of the Phoenix were sat around the kitchen within Headquarters. They were shooting curious looks towards the quiet members, who had been on today's mission. Susan was staring at her husband, Draco, her hand place on top of his.

"Minerva." Said Arthur, looking at the quiet group uneasily. "What happened today?"

The Headmistress sighed, showing her age. She opened her mouth, and spoke quietly.

"For those of you who do not know what has happened, I will inform you. Recent evidence has come up, which contradicts the death of Harry." She took a deep breath. Some members whispered amongst themselves. "In order to see whether or not this was true, we had to get the body exhumed and identified. We did this the muggle way, as it was done magically the last time."

A few more mutterings, until someone spoke up.

"Who did the identification? Surely not just any muggle. We are talking about the body of _the_ Harry Potter."

Ron shot the person a look, seeing that it was a young twenty-something year old person.

"You never met Harry, and referring to him as 'the' would have got you cursed by him. He hated his fame and glory, and it would be much appreciated if you didn't do as such." Hissed Ron.

"Thank You, Ronald" said Minerva, before continuing. "The identificication was done by Potions Master Nicholas Williams' brother-in-law, who is one of the best in the field of Forensic Science. Now, the reason why we called you here today is this. The body which we buried, and for the past sixteen years have taken as being that of Harry, is in fact not his. It isn't even a body, but an exact replica of Harry, transfigured from stone."

Voices of outrage echoed throughout the room, some people standing up to voice their concern, some in blatant denial. To them, Harry Potter couldn't be alive. He had died. To others, it was like the messiah coming back to life. Just sixteen year later, not three days.

"Silence!" screamed Ginny, standing up and making the entire room quiet down. "Be quiet all of you. You opinions on this matter are unwanted. You are just being informed of the facts. Wherever Harry is." She took a breath, as though calming both her nerves and her emotions. "He obviously doesn't want to be with us, for whatever reason. Maybe he has other duties elsewhere. But this war is something I know Harry wouldn't avoid. He has a 'saving people thing'." Several around the table let out small smiles, especially Hermione. "At some point or another, we will all meet up. But we cannot rely on him to save us like he did last time. If you all think that you can sit back and relax now that you know he is alive, you are very much mistaken. This is war. Everyone fights. This time, I have every intention of making sure that everyone does. I refuse to have my daughter be turned into a martyr by everyone. Either people fight now, or Ivy and me go. My daughter is not some kind of lamb for you all to send to the slaughter. It is about time many of you remember this."

Some in the room looked guilty, while others stared at Ginny, a defiant look in their eyes.

"Anything else which is to be brought up?" asked Remus, his eyes almost dead looking.

"Yes." Said Minerva solemnly. "Hogwarts is being turned into a fully run city of sorts. The development will take a month, before the Ministry, St Mungos and shops and people can move into the grounds and castle. We will be trying to put as many people as possible in there, so I think everyone should start packing, you shall all be housed within the school of course."

Some of them nodded their heads, having already expected this outcome some time ago.

"It looks like now is the time for the survivors to prepare themselves, but I fear that war will come to Hogwarts sooner than expected."

* * *

Kieran lay in the refuge he had created at Godric's Hollow. He lay across a couch, a glass of firewhiskey in one hand; his eyes close as he was in deep thought. His mind was trying to plan various outcomes, battles and the like which could happen from this point onwards. He knew that Laezar, who was wary of him, would carefully watch the chessboard. He knew information about Laezar, very recent information. He liked to play from the shadows, toy with his opponents before beating them. He was overconfident at times, but learnt from his mistakes easily. He preferred sending his minions to do the work for him, so that his own abilities and powers would remain a secret. By the time he revealed his own powers, he would have leeched enough magic off of his followers, making it seem as thought he was some kind of god.

However, the demon lord had no idea what his abilities were. The only information he had was sixteen years old, and things had changed greatly since then. Kieran had a strong suspicion that the only reason why that Virus was released, was because it would be a way of drawing him out. He theorised that the demon knew that he had been working on a virus at some point, and let out the virus to the public, expecting him to come and save the day.

As this didn't happen, he will eventually start attacking his only known family, Ivy and in turn Ginny. He had been told that he knew of four other children, but had no idea who they were. The capture of young children, then returning them to their parents was something he thought was Laezar trying to find Ivy's siblings, but in his gut he didn't think this was true. That there was something more sinister going on.

At the moment, Laezar had eyes in the back of his head, waiting for him to move. He had no idea which angle he would do so from, whether from his enemies or his allies, it could be anyone. In the end, Kieran hoped that he would be able to stop the demon from backing him into a corner. But he knew, deep down, that he would be backed into a corner. It was the only way to turn the course of the war. Unknown to Laezar, he was more of a snake than a lion. When snakes are backed into a corner, they strike back. Hard.

"You like to sit around and mope a lot, dear." Came a voice, a very familiar voice.

"It's not my fault everything is going to the..Kendra?" Kieran bolted himself up off of is seat, staring at the doorway where the ghostly form of Kendra Williams stood. She looked like herself in her prime, nothing like the sick dying woman she had been in the end. She wore a pair of shining golden robes, which showed off her perfect figure.

"Honey I'm home." whispered Kendra with a smile stepping forwards until she was a foot or so away from her husband.

"You're a ghost..?"

"No, I am not a ghost, or any type of spectre or whatever." She smiled at him, her eyes shining at him. "I was asked to come down and speak to you."

"Why? Aren't I doing enough?"

"You are, you always have. But you seem so pessimistic and dark, it is worrying. Especially for an avatar such as yourself." Kieran growled at the name. "You sound as though you want to give up, hero boy. You going to give up?"

"No. I have done too much, it seems as thought I am fighting as a one-man army here though." Murmured Kieran, his head downcast.

"But you are not."

Kieran lifted his head, and Kendra's head was just a little ahead of his own.

"I will always be here with you." Kendra's hand hovered just over where his heart would be. "Always. So will the children, your friends and family who died such a long time ago. We are all up there, watching you. Cheering you on. If anyone can save this world, and change it for the better, it is you."

"What if I don't want to, do I no longer get a choice?"

"You have your choice, but you know and I know that in the end, you always choose what is right. No matter what should happen. You can pretend to have changed from the reluctant teenage hero, but you haven't. You are still the reluctant hero you were then. Heroes are never heroes because they want to be. The true, real heroes are the way they are out of necessity, not out of desire."

"I am fed up of fighting right now. I think that for the rest of my life, I will be stuck fighting war after war. I have no wish to do that."

"You will have to see what the future holds." A small smile appeared on Kendra's face. "But until then, fight. Live your life once more, do not run from the past. Embrace it, in the end, you will need it all."

"What about Ginny?" asked Kieran.

"What about her, I am not here to stop you. You have my blessing, just make sure the kids are alright with it." Stated Kendra with a smile. Kieran got up, staring down at his shorter wife. He held his hand out, to touch her cheek, but it passed right through. Kendra offered him a small sad smile. "I do not belong here anymore. I cannot be touched by anything which belongs here."

Kieran nodded his head mutely, as Kendra went on her tip-toes and hovered her lips over his, showing what she really wanted to do but couldn't.

"Good luck Harry, your parents and I shall be cheering you on."

Kendra vanished, leaving Kieran alone in the home of his parents and himself. A new light entered his green eyes, as he walked over to the table to the side, grabbing some parchment and a quill. It was time to write a few letters. He would end this war; he didn't want his children growing up in the kind of world he grew up in. Heroes weren't meant to do that. A wry grin appeared on his face. A hero.

* * *

I have had this chapter written and typed out since the last one – it was just the process of actually getting up and getting it up on PC which I couldn't be bothered doing. Anyway, I have NO idea how long this story is. I have various different scenes planned out in the future, but when they happen and what happens in between, I have no idea.

Uchiha Haru, I have written out the next chapter about five times. Each time I have been dissatisfied and have then deleted it. I have found a version that I am happy with now, and I am about 3000+ words into writing it, and I am trying to aim for around 5000 words for the chapter. If this doesn't come, you may just have to put up with a shorter than usual chapter from me. Gomen.

Noir et Blanc, have the entire story planned out, twelve chapters. Then there is a sequel, which I am looking forward to writing out. The next chapter is about half way through done.

Anyway, please review.

Morrigu-chan x


End file.
